Missing
by Ecri
Summary: Final chapter up. Will receives word from Marian that Robin is missing while the pair was taking a trip to London after the wedding. He and Azeem race to London to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Missing

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves fanfiction

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. No, of course I'm not making any money at this.

First an apology to anyone who has been waiting for this sequel. I told someone I would have this posted in February. I thought I would, but things got away from me. I have most of this written and will post more chapters as quickly as I am able. So sorry for the delay.

Chapter One

Disappearance

That was the only thing that Will could grasp right now. He and Marian had left for a wedding trip to London and France, and upon their return, work was scheduled to begin on rebuilding the family estate. Will had promised to keep an eye on both the site of their future home and on Marian's home as well. He was still living in Sherwood, and he had not yet found a way to tell Robin that he doubted he'd ever be comfortable living in the castle. He knew his brother wanted it, and so he'd probably try at least for a little while, but he had a feeling that he'd end up spending more time in Sherwood.

After the pardons, most of the denizens—former outlaws—of Sherwood had returned to Nottingham proper, or to relocate in other nearby villages. Will hadn't been comfortable with that. Sherwood had been the only place he'd ever felt at home, and losing it now seemed like losing a limb.

Marian's letter had taken a long time to reach him. She'd sent it to Little John, and when it had arrived, Will had been traveling between Marian's estate and Sherwood Forest. When he'd finally gotten the letter, it had taken time to find Friar Tuck. The man of God was the only person he knew besides Marian and Robin who could read. His cheeks had burned with embarrassment as he asked Friar Tuck to read it for him. To his surprise, the former outlaw had been courteous and kindly and hadn't said a thing about Will's stupidity at not being able to read it himself. It made him feel oddly grateful and that bothered him. Still, he was slow to trust, and in the end only the fact that Marian wrote much as she spoke had convinced Will that Tuck had read the missive correctly.

Though Will had tried to work out what he was meant to do about Robin's disappearance, his courses of action were limited. Even with the pardons and with the King allowing Robin to acknowledge Will publicly as a Locksley, few trueborn nobles were willing to give him the time of day and none would allow him to approach them in public to solicit help or advice.

Unable to read or write, he would be unable to send letters to anyone unless he asked Tuck to do it for him, and he didn't really know how to ask for help. Would any of them care? If Robin were gone, and the thought sent a chill down his spine and clenched his heart in a vice like grip, they could refuse to acknowledge Will's claim to the Locksley land and divide it among themselves or fight over it. It was too minor a thing for the King to concern himself with it, even with Marian intervening on his behalf. No, the nobles would be no help.

He looked at Azeem, the only one remaining with him in Sherwood. They'd agreed to share the burden of looking after Robin's and Marian's lands until the newlyweds returned, but between them, finding a source of information was next to impossible. Azeem was probably the only person in England less likely to be treated civilly than Will himself was. They had agreed their best course of action was to go to London themselves and talk to Marian. If Robin turned up while they travelled, then they would have made the trip for nothing, but that seemed preferable to sitting in Sherwood wondering about his safety. Azeem claimed he would return home on the first available ship if Robin were found safe and well.

Will was troubled by that. He'd grown to like having the big man around, and had found someone who would talk to him and help him when he couldn't take his problems to Robin.

His newest plan was unlikely to work, and, as he and Azeem drew nearer to London, the more certain he was that he would fail not only in finding Robin, but also in keeping himself, Azeem, and Marian out of trouble.

He glanced at the Moor again and heard his friend sigh. "Your plan is a good one, Young Christian. You will learn the truth and find your brother."

Will snorted. "It would be nothing short of a miracle if I manage it."

"Ah," Azeem smiled, "Allah willing, a miracle will be provided!"

They rode in silence for a short time before Will turned to his friend. "Can I ask you a question, Azeem?"

"Yes," Azeem replied, laughing, "and I will even try to answer it."

Ignoring the humor, Will pushed on. "How do you manage it? How do you live so far from home and everything you love and everything familiar without losing yourself?"

Azeem sighed, and Will had no doubt that the Moor knew precisely why he was asking. He'd hoped the man might think the question referred to his upcoming subterfuge in London, but Azeem was too astute for that. He had to know that Will was uncomfortable with the idea of entering into so-called polite society. With Robin's return from his trip with Marian, Will had been sure he would soon be living as a Lord. While the prospect would have thrilled him at the age of six, he felt nothing but discomfort at the idea now.

"It is true, Young Christian, that I have left my home and all that is familiar to me, but I have only followed the path set before me. I have found that there is often a reason behind such things that mere men cannot perceive at first. It is only when looking back on past events that we see the connections…the trails…the blessed guidance of heaven."

Will pondered that for a minute or two. "That really doesn't answer my question," he said.

Azeem smiled. "No, it does not."

Will smiled back and tried not to notice how close they were to their destination. Visiting London was the dream of many a young man in the outlying reaches of the Kingdom, but it had never been Will's. He'd imagined a little too vividly what life would be like on the streets of a city of that size, and he hadn't been eager to test the accuracy of his imagination. Instead, he had been content to hear the tales from people as diverse as Friar Tuck, Lady Marian, and Robin himself. London had become a sort of fairy story to him and facing it now, knowing his brother was lost to him somewhere beyond those walls or perhaps taken much further than that, left a leaden weight in his stomach.

He shook his head to dislodge the nightmarish images of both Robin's fate and his own as he and Azeem entered the city.

If Will had been asked what had surprised him the most about the city, he'd have said it was the sheer numbers. People were everywhere. Compared to Nottingham and Sherwood Forest, the press of it was overwhelming. He glanced at Azeem, who seemed to take it all in stride, and, not for the first time, he wondered about the Moor's homeland. What was it like? What had Azeem done for a living before ending up in a prison with English Knights? Had he lived in a town? A city? A village? On a farm? He would ask, he decided, as soon as he had located Robin and they were all on their way back to Nottingham. He tried to let the confidence in his plan that that statement implied overtake his own uncertainty.

They drew closer to the castle, which was hard to miss even in the center of so much chaos. The castle, however, was not their destination. They turned down a well- maintained street and Will searched for someone familiar or some sign that they were near the end of their journey.

Frustration, rage, and a feeling of helplessness surged within him as he searched, though he fought it down. Impatience had always been his enemy, though it came upon him suddenly. He'd be perfectly calm one moment and the next his patience would run out and he'd be screaming in anger or running away just to be doing something.

"We must be early," Will whispered more to himself.

Azeem shook his head. "We are as near to the appointed time as travel in this wretched country will permit, Young Christian."

Will sighed. "I was afraid of that. We may have to find accommodations and try back again tomorrow."

Azeem nodded. "That might be wise."

Unhappily, Will insisted they wander the alley, then double back through the town and return. After completing that circuit twice, he sighed heavily and gave in to the inevitable. "We'll have to find somewhere to spend the night. He checked his pockets. He had a bit of money. He hadn't wanted to take it, but there was some gold that Robin had left him. His brother had been worried leaving him alone when he and Marian had been about to leave on their honeymoon trip.

Will recalled his standing in Sherwood, revealing to his brother the stash of treasure he'd put aside. "This is for you, Will. In case you get tired of sleeping rough or if the hunting proves unreliable. I don't want you going hungry…"

Will had laughed. "I've been on my own a long time, Robin. I think I'll be fine."

Robin had stared him down. "I don't want to hear of you starving yourself or falling ill…"

"Robin! I've been…"

"DON'T!" Robin had yelled and the volume and vehemence he'd packed into the one word had stopped Will in his tracks. Eyes wide in shock, he'd stared at Robin hoping he hadn't already alienated this man…his brother, from whom he still felt so estranged at times. It took him a moment to realize Robin was concerned for him and not angry.

Robin looked away, his face flushed, and when he turned back, Will kept silent, unsure what he could say that wouldn't irritate his brother.

"Will," Robin said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you like that. I'm…" He sighed heavily and walked to stand in front of the younger man. "What I meant was don't remind me that you've been on your own for a long time, that you've been orphaned and abandoned and mistreated at every turn…"

Will shook his head, opening his mouth to deny his brother's interpretation, but Robin wouldn't allow the interruption.

"William of Locksley…" Robin said slowly, carefully, ignoring the shocked expression on Will's face at the words. "I have done you wrong even before I knew of your existence, and it eats at me that you lived the way you did. I almost regret this trip Marian is planning, but King Richard insists we stay with him in France for some time, and Marian needs time away from the memory of Nottingham." Robin shook his head. "I'd prefer to be able to begin our work restoring our father's reputation and rebuilding our home….and of course, more importantly, getting to know you."

Will found his voice, but was only able to give Robin a feeble reassurance. "I'll be fine. Honestly."

Robin smiled. "When I return, we will begin in earnest."

Will returned the smile. "I'll be here…brother." He found he'd liked the sound of that word.

Now, here, wandering through London, he knew he had to find a way to contact Marion. She obviously hadn't been able to get away to meet them, and he'd never been sure her plan to meet in back alleys had been best. As he pondered their predicament, a slow smile spread across his face.

Azeem stared for a moment. "Whatever you are thinking, Young Christian, I don't think I will like it."

Will turned to look at his brother's friend. "No, I don't suppose you will."

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

It was work, but Azeem would never call it difficult. Laborious, perhaps, even strenuous, and at times messy, it was work that required a person to be fit or it could never properly be done. He could even be said to like it more than he'd imagined when the Young Christian had, with a gleam in his eyes, told Azeem the plan.

Working in the King's stables, hauling bags of feed, carrying tack, mucking out the stalls, gave him time to listen into conversations among the other servants and occasionally the nobles who came to claim or stable their steeds. He'd found his foreign appearance made it easier yet. No one worried about him hearing because the assumption was that he wouldn't understand anything anyway. Their haughty superiority was not an English trait, for often his own people assumed the same of the multitude of Christians who'd come to his country for what they called Crusades.

He wished he could keep a closer eye on the Young Christian, but the boy had been appointed a spot in the kitchens and spent his days stoking fires, carrying firewood, and washing dishes. It gnawed at him that he could not ensure the boy's safety, and indeed that he had not followed his initial instinct to accompany the Christian and his Lady on their trip. If he had done that, he was sure the Christian would not now be missing.

He shook off the dark thoughts, reminding himself to trust Allah. That he had remained in Sherwood to keep the Young Christian safe had been in His plan. He could not imagine otherwise.

They had secured these jobs rather quickly after their arrival in this cursed town, and had so far made little progress. They had heard snatches of reference to a noble gone missing, and to his Lady, but they had not yet been able to meet with the Lady Marian. Will was getting frantic, Azeem knew. Each evening when they returned to the rooms they had secured, the boy seemed more agitated than the last. Patience was not a virtue he had yet learned, and the Young Christian spent hours tossing and turning rather than sleeping. Azeem's own inner calm seemed to disturb the Young Christian at times, and though he tried, he did not understand Azeem's trust in divine guidance.

It was no wonder, really. He trusted that Allah had some reason to put the boy through what He had, but from the moment he'd heard Will tell Robin they were brothers, he'd been baffled that it could have been a good thing for either of them to have missed the chance to know each other for so long.

He shook his head to distract himself from his meandering thoughts. Today, he had little to do, so his mind wandered. The king's horses all being lent out to visiting dignitaries or being used by soldiers or others on official palace business, he had nothing to clean or carry. He'd already prepared the feed for the horses return and was about to return to the Stable Master to ask if there was anything else that needed doing or if he would be dismissed for the day.

As he approached the man from a distance away, a noblewoman caught the Stable Master's attention first. There was something familiar about her looks and Azeem paused, hiding a bit behind a post to hear what was being said. He fiddled with some tack to have a plausible excuse for his position in case he was discovered.

He could not hear clearly what was being said, but he finally realized why the woman seemed familiar. This could be none other than the Lady Marian's mother. The woman's strong resemblance to her offspring was obvious, but there was a harder edge to her features, less warmth in her eyes.

He wondered if the Young Christian could approach the woman, who was now close to being his own family since his brother had married the woman's daughter. She must have news of Marian's whereabouts, and since the Young Christian had not been able to meet with his sister-in-law on his own, it might be prudent to seek another route. Yes, he would talk to his young friend.

He waited until the woman had gone and approached the Stable Master. He'd hoped to be dismissed so he could find the Young Christian and tell him of the mother, but the Stable Master had other plans. Soon, Azeem was once again involved in a project, not difficult, but certainly strenuous.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

The kitchens of any estate are a study in controlled chaos. To the outside observer, there are people running about and taking care of myriad tasks, but the potential for accidents is obvious. The kitchens of a royal palace are perhaps both more chaotic and more controlled. Everyone knows their place and performs their assigned task with little direction from their superiors…unless something went wrong.

Will had taken the job in the hopes of finding Lady Marian. He wasn't sure how things at court worked, but he had wanted to preserve his own anonymity. With no way of knowing why Robin had disappeared, Will was willing to bet there was some sort of plot. Robin had not exactly made friends of the nobles since his return from the Crusades, and, though King Richard had come down on his side, King Richard was all too often an absent King. Even now, he was by all accounts, ruling England from his palace in France, though, in truth, it was his brother Prince John upon overseeing the Kingdom. It didn't sit well with many peasants, who thought he'd abandoned them, and, as for the nobles, they were more apt to try to dethrone the King in his continued absence.

Will wished he'd paid more attention to the politics when he'd heard Marian and Robin discussing it before their trip. He'd been present when the two had conferred briefly with King Richard during the wedding celebrations. The King had promised to take care of the pardons and Robin's claim to the Locksley lands, but there had also been talk of certain members of Richard's Court whom the King did not trust. He could recall none of those names now, and wasn't remotely certain he would even recognize them if he heard them again. Truth be told, he still mistrusted anyone born to the nobility. Marian was an exception, and King Richard, well, Will had been too shocked to meet the King—who had himself traveled to Sherwood Forest to see Marian and meet Robin.

He'd never had cause to give the King a first thought let alone a second. London was too remote from Sherwood, and the King too concerned with battles in other lands for Will to consider him relevant to the lives he and his fellow outlaws lived. Will wasn't sure how he'd manage to find Robin in a city the size of London. He'd never been in any settlement larger than a village. He'd never seen so many nobles in one place before. The ones that traveled through Sherwood, hence paying the "tax" that John had taken to demanding from them, had never traveled in large groups. Here, there seemed to be a noble around every corner and a peasant sleeping in every alley.

He shook his head wondering if the rich boys—if even the King himself—even saw the poor people suffering and dying and trying desperately to survive in their streets. He thought not, but he had no one to ask.

Will dropped his load of firewood by the huge fireplace and began to feed logs into the flames. He kept his gaze averted, still unable to overcome his lifelong fear of the flames. Truth be told, he'd spent many a cold night in his life finding himself unable, or maybe just unwilling, to build and stoke a fire for his own use. Living in Sherwood Forest, he'd only approached the communal fires when the nights were at their bitterest, and even then, he'd only gotten close enough to take the edge off the piercing weather and had habitually kept his back to the flames.

He'd only fed in a few logs when he felt a sharp whack to the side of his head. Falling to the floor—where he'd thankfully been kneeling and so didn't have a long way to fall—he put a hand to the side of his head and glared upwards to find himself staring at the enraged face of the cook.

"And what time do you call this? That fire needs to be hot to cook the venison! You're late getting it stoked, and now dinner will be late by an hour at least!"

Will glared at the man and tried to swallow his rage. "It's going to be plenty hot! Cut the meat smaller if you're so worried! It'll cook faster!"

The cook raised his hand once more, but Will caught it and held it fast. Before he could do more than that, however, another voice interrupted. "Forgive the interruption, but Lord Oxford has requested a cake for his wife. He wants to discuss the particulars."

The cook sighed in agitation and disbelief and tore his hand from Will's grip. "You're lucky, boy, that my duties take me elsewhere. Finish the fire and be sure there's enough wood to see to the entire feast!"

Will gritted his teeth, but his eyes still shone with his fury. He glared now at the man who'd interrupted. "Did you make that up?"

"Shhh!" The other man watched the cook leave before replying. "I didn't make it up as it happens, but I'm glad the Lord of Oxford saw fit to tell me in time to save you from yourself, Will!"

"I didn't need your help!"

"You did if you intend to keep your job! Haven't you got the sense God gave a dog, William?"

Will flinched. Only Robin had ever called him that, and that had been while trying out the full formal name William of Locksley to see how it fit. It fit, as Will had suspected it might, much the way Robin's clothes had fit Will when he'd been in need.

"I've sense enough, Joseph, and you should know better than to come between me and a man I'm having words with!" Will knew he should be playing a meek servant worried about keeping his job, but he found it harder the longer he staying in London. He and Azeem had been here a matter of weeks now, and they'd still not been able to contact Marian. That both Marian and Robin were missing worried Will more than he could say, and he quite literally had no idea what to do. He'd planned to meet with Marian to see what she could tell him that she couldn't put in the letter she'd sent. Aside from himself and Azeem taking jobs in the palace, he was at a loss as to what his next step should be.

Joseph just laughed at him. "Your bark is worse than your bite, William."

"How would you know? I've never had cause to bite you!" He ground his teeth together more from frustration than anything.

"Come along. We've got a feast to prepare for."

"Feast? Tonight? Have I missed something?"

"That's likely! The Prince has ordered it in honor of a half-dozen knights returning from the crusades. He said they had word of King Richard, whom they stopped to see in France on their way here. Whatever the King asked them to tell the Prince, it's enough to cause celebration.

Will straightened up and turned back toward the door. "If that's the case, I'd best get more firewood." Out he went before Joseph could say another word.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Morning came quickly as it always did when you had to rise early to get to work. Will had only managed a few hours sleep. The feast had gone on longer than was necessary for any meal, and the Prince had only made a brief appearance before retiring and leaving his courtiers to their own devices. He hadn't managed to see any of this, of course, because he'd been in the kitchens fetching and carrying and—hardest labor of all—holding his tongue.

He'd stumbled into the small room he and Azeem shared and had filled the Moor in on what he knew, which admittedly wasn't much. Azeem considered it all for the longest time, and then had added his own news. "I have learned that Marian's mother is in the palace. Surely she would know how to reach the Lady."

Will nodded. He'd forgotten about Marian's mother being at Court, but he wasn't certain he could approach the woman anyway. Still they had little choice. They had to do something.

He'd told Azeem to keep alert, and that he would try to arrange a way to contact Madame DuBois himself. A task, he realized, that was easier said than done.

That is, until luck finally smiled upon him, and he found that the servant who was meant to carry a tray—a light breakfast—to Madame DuBois's room wished for the morning off to meet with his girl. Will volunteered to cover for him, for a price of course. He couldn't be seen to be too altruistic.

Will carried the tray through the castle, confused by the size and the many passages, but finally finding the right room. A knot had formed in his stomach by the time he knocked and heard the command to enter, for command it was. It sounded every bit as haughty and imperious as any noble who'd ever paid the tax through Sherwood Forest.

He held his tongue, waiting to see if the woman were alone. Presuming to speak in front of "your betters" meaning those who just thought themselves better than anyone else, was a good way to lose a at the very least. He kept his eyes downcast as he'd been instructed and waited for directions. They were almost immediate. "Set the tray over there," the woman said, gesturing to a small table by the window.

Will crossed the room and did so, risking a glance at the woman as he turned back toward the door. He took a nervous breath and spoke. "My Lady…"

"Who gave you permission to speak?" The woman all but shrieked.

Will froze in his tracks, eyes wide, hands up and gesturing for silence. "Please, I mean no harm…" He stepped forward and took her arm to stop her heading for the door.

The irate woman turned to glare at him. "I don't particularly care what you mean! You are a servant! A kitchen boy…"

Will's panic swelled and he took a small step forward speaking softly and urgently. "Please…I'm looking for Lady Marian…I'm her brother-in-law…I'm trying to find out what happened to my brother! Please, My Lady, I meant no harm!"

Eyes wide with panic, Will was frozen with indecision. Step toward the window and hope the fall wouldn't kill him or step closer to the door and bolt like a frightened rabbit…

To his surprise, the woman stepped forward, her eyes softening as she examined his face. "Will? Robin's brother? What are you doing working as a kitchen boy?"

"Lady Marian wrote to me. I came with a friend to find my brother. We haven't been able to find her. Do you know where she is?"

She took his hand, and Will couldn't suppress the flinch. No noble except for Robin and Marian had ever touched him kindly. If she noticed, she didn't show it. She led him to a chair and they sat. "Marian is away. She had heard rumors that King Richard was returning and left to find him in hopes of securing his help in finding Robin. She sent word that he has not returned. She should be back any day now. Have you learned anything? Why are you a kitchen boy?"

Will shrugged. "Easier to find information in the palace than out on the streets," he admitted. "Besides, Azeem and I aren't exactly prepared for life at Court."

She nodded, seeming to know who Azeem was. Good. It saved him having to explain.

"When Marian returns, I'll tell her you're here. I wish there were more I could do, but I'm afraid Marian and I have already looked everywhere." She sighed and squeezed her hand. "There's been no sign of your brother."

Will looked down crestfallen. He'd hoped against hope that this had all been a misunderstanding, but he literally had no recourse until Marian returned. Maybe Azeem had learned more.

He thanked her for her concern and help, and went to the door. With a nod of encouragement from Marian's mother, he left.

In the hall, he'd walked only a few steps away when a noble lady came dashing out of a door knocking into Will. Instinctively, he grabbed the nearest thing to stop his fall. Unfortunately, the nearest thing was the Lady herself. Unintentionally, he grabbed her arm, but as he fell, the material of her dress ripped and the sleeve hung in tatters. The Lady screamed.

A guard appeared, and the woman gestured disdainfully at him. "He attacked me! Take him from my sight! Throw him in the stocks!" She was screeching at the guard, who had only been passing by when she'd heard his cries, and now seemed unhappy about being forced to do her bidding, but do it he did.

He tried to explain himself. "But, no, I didn't attack her! It was an accident! I fell…" He heard Lady Marian's mother trying to tell the guard the same, but the woman he'd bumped into screeched all the louder, demanding her right to see Will in stocks claiming she'd go to Prince John if the guard didn't do as she asked.

Within minutes, Will found himself locked in the stocks in the castle's courtyard wondering how he would save Robin now that he had to save himself as well.


	2. Clues

Missing

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves fan fiction

By Ecri

Chapter Two

Mysteries and Revelations

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Mucking the stables was never a pleasant experience, but Azeem had never grumbled about such a thing. It was necessary, and the necessary and unpleasant tasks in life were best done quickly and efficiently. He'd finished it early, fed the horses, and had even had the time to repair some of the tack and brush the horses.

He was pleased that so many of the others who worked in the stables were easy enough in his presence to speak plainly and often, yet would never dream of asking him to join them in a meal or otherwise spend their free time with him. He had gleaned much of the palace politics—court intrigues as well as the inner workings of the staff. Household staff in any country—his own included—could be as intricate and involved as any official court plots.

He had learned that the Christian and his Lady had been in the palace, but that no one really could say when they'd left. That no one recalled their departure, nor any reason for it, seemed significant to him. That no one could say where they might be hinted at something sinister.

As he walked through the courtyard, Azeem saw a crowd standing at the end by the stocks. Inevitably, that meant that some poor soul had managed to get himself into trouble. That it would be entertaining to the masses shouldn't surprise him, but it often did. He was about to walk on, when he heard through the crowd a distinctly familiar voice. "Try that again, Rich Boy!"

Azeem stopped. "Allah, be merciful." He whispered the prayer as he cut through the crowd. Standing slightly to the side of the stocks, he blinked at the familiar figure. Will Scarlett hunched in the stocks, unable to stand straight, unable to look anyone in the eye without straining his neck into an unnatural position. Azeem stepped forward and moved to a position where he could see the young man's face. "Young Christian," he whispered, taking note of the defiance and rage settled in the man's eye.

Looking sheepish, Will didn't respond. He diverted his gaze, a slight flush coloring his cheeks, and Azeem understood all too well. The youth was embarrassed. The Moor stepped back. He could not free the boy. It was too soon to draw attention to themselves. They did not yet know where the Christian was. He knew the boy knew this, but it was not easy to accept.

He would need to stand nearby for a while and hope the boy would be released soon. If the crowd became abusive, as sometimes happened, he would have to step in, wisdom be damned. He would not permit the boy to be badly hurt.

As he stood aside, he kept a wary eye on those most likely to do the boy some injury. The man who'd been called "rich boy" had merely laughed and walked away, presumably after throwing something at Will. There were some kids daring each other to get closer to Will, but most of the spectators didn't stay long before moving off in search of something more interesting.

As with most situations, Will Scarlett would prove his own worst enemy. His defiant glare, his obligingly hostile responses to the taunts all attracted trouble.

He had found he needed only to glare at most people himself and they would move on and leave the boy alone for the most part. It was when the guards did not release the former outlaw that Azeem was surprised.

Will, too, seemed nonplussed. "A night in the dungeons for you, boy. The Lady demands it, and the Prince agrees."

Will struggled then, and Azeem saw fear replace the anger in his eyes.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

The carriage moved at a steady trot though the castle gate. The clop clop of the horses hooves had become a reassuring steady beat to the lone occupant, and she'd allowed it to lull her thoughts. She'd been at an emotional high for weeks now, and her tired brain had finally run out of ideas. She'd no clue what to do next.

Lady Marian sighed deeply. She hadn't yet heard from Will or Azeem, and her days away from court in a failed attempt to find King Richard, whom she'd known was actually in England despite reports that he'd returned to France had meant she could certainly have missed them if they had arrived.

She had failed to find Richard, though the truth is she wasn't sure he could have helped her if she had. She had just missed him. When she'd arrived in the port town, she'd learned he'd set out towards the Celt border in hopes of stopping the recent incursions by those fierce warriors no doubt encouraged by their alliance with Nottingham.

She shuddered as she recalled Robin's description of the fight with the blue-painted people and how they'd screamed. He had not intended to tell her anything, but his nightmare had woken them both, and he'd acquiesced to her demands that they were now husband and wife. They had to share their burdens.

He'd spoken softly and she'd had to be very still to be sure to hear him.

"The fires shouldn't have been so surprising," he'd admitted. "It was an obvious way to attack, yet, we were so unprepared." He meant, of course, that he'd been unprepared. She saw in his eyes that he believed the failure, the loss of life, had been his fault.

His sense of guilt had grown out of all proportion since he'd learned about Will. He'd confessed to her that he'd begun to doubt himself. He had begun to wonder what else he had misjudged and what other harm he might have caused all because he was stubborn and refused to see.

He doubted he could be a good brother, a good husband, a good leader and all because he had made mistakes. She could do little else but try to reassure him.

She couldn't even do that as long as he was missing.

The carriage slowed and veered slightly to the right. Marian looked out of the window seeking some cause for this and saw a hunched figure in the stocks. Guards approached and unlocked them, but only then did the figure begin to struggle. Marian could guess why. Once, a bit of time in the stocks was considered punishment enough for most transgressions, but recently Courtiers had begun to request certain transgressors receive a night in the dungeon as well. She thought it was petty, but she was in no position to stop it. As the carriage moved past the stocks, she gasped in surprise. Azeem stood nearby staring after the boy being dragged off between the guards. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. The boy turned then to say something to Azeem, and she got a good look at his face for the first time.

"Stop the carriage," Marian placed a hand on the door and threw it open the moment it stopped. "What's going on?" Lady Marian stood by the carriage, one hand on the doorframe as the guards turned to look at her.

"We're taking him to the dungeons by order of Prince John."

Marian blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. "I see." She glanced at Will hoping he would understand there was nothing she could do.

He nodded and dropped his gaze in respect. She saw him blinking rapidly, trying to work out what it was safe to say within earshot of the guards, and, for once, caution won out, and he didn't say a word.

"Before you take him, please give me a minute with him, would you?" She raised her eyes to the guard's face, and did all but flutter her eyelashes at him. Her so-called charity work was well known around the palace, and she hoped they would think her interest in Will was because of his tattered clothes and apparent peasant status.

The guards, caring less for the boy's welfare than for the whims of royalty, released him a bit roughly, and Will fell. Azeem was by his side instantly, and Marian restrained herself from joining him until the guards had stepped far enough away to give them a moment in peace1.

"Will? Are you all right?" She tried to help him up, but, while he accepted Azeem's hand, he pointedly didn't take hers. He seemed to have some trouble standing up straight, but then, if he'd been in the stocks for any length of time, he'd certainly strained some muscles.

"Lady Marian," Will exhaled and put a hand to his rib. "We've been looking for you."

"I've been trying to find the King. I thought if I had his aid in finding Robin…" She let the thought trail. "But I couldn't find him. When did you get here?"

"A few weeks ago. Azeem has a job in the King's stables. I'm a kitchen boy. We've hoped to find some word or rumor, but we've found nothing."

"And how did you find your way into the stocks?"

Will looked down again. "It was an accident. I fell..." he didn't say more.

Marian let it drop.

"Lady Marian, I've spoken to your mother. She knows we're here, but it's best we keep our distance from the both of you. You and your mother can get the Court gossip, while we can learn what the other servants know." He shrugged. "You never know. We might have better luck finding news of Robin's whereabouts. People talk freely in front of…servants."

"But…" Marian knew Will meant to say peasants or something even less polite. He still had issues with the wealthy and with the concept of life at court, and though he'd come a long way in accepting both Robin and herself, he was still wary of others.

"It is for the best." Azeem still hovered near Will.

"We should at least arrange to meet to speak of that progress."

Will nodded. "But not in an open courtyard. I'll come to your chambers when they release me. No one will notice me."

Reluctantly, Marian nodded, and they were gone. Feeling suddenly as bereft as she had when she'd realized Robin was missing, Marian returned to her carriage. She would go to her mother's chambers. Perhaps together they could think of some way to find Robin.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Lady Beatrice glanced with irritation at the door. The knock was unexpected, and she'd much prefer an evening to herself. Without knowing who it was, however, there wasn't a good way to dismiss the caller. Anyone above her station could make things untenable. With a sigh, she called out in a clear voice and granted permission to enter.

"Mother…" Marian began as she threw open the door. The women hugged briefly before Marian pulled away and told her what had happened to Will. "I can't believe I had to let them take him! Robin will be furious when he finds out!"

"My dear, your husband will understand! He's a kind man, and he's probably as worried for you right now as you are for him."

Marian sighed heavily as though she lacked the strength to continue the conversation.

"Do you have any idea how to find Richard?"

Marian shook her head. "He's gone to the Celt border apparently. Mother, I can't understand it. I can find no trace of Robin, and now even Richard is out of reach! Surely you can help! You know so many people here."

"I have spoken to everyone I could, darling. Your husband, was he…" she paused searching for some tactful way of asking what she had to know. She started again. "He was away for a long time fighting in that foreign land. Is there a chance it affected him? Could he be…not quite right?"

Marian glared. "Not quite right?"

"Wars affect men. You said he'd been living in the forest for some time. That sounds a bit…soft-headed."

"Mother!" Marian's indignation caused Lady Beatrice to stand and move to her side.

"I am sorry, darling. I know that was indelicate. I worry about you."

Marian forced aside her irritation at her mother's words. She knew her mother meant well, and of course she loved her/ She took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eye. "I'm so worried about him, mother. Anything could have happened to him."

"Nonsense!" Lady Beatrice declared. "I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him. If he could save you from that nasty sheriff and his witch, he can save himself from whatever trouble he's found himself in."

Marian could only hope this was true.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

The dungeons were damp, dirty, freezing cold, but to Will Scarlett, the worst thing was that they were a reminder. He stopped walking as they neared the cells, and the guards had to drag him the rest of the way as he flashed back to his time in the dungeons of Nottingham's castle. The Sheriff had been an evil man. There was no other way to describe him, especially once he had learned from Robin about the satanic rituals, the witch, and what Nottingham had tried to do to Marian. He shuddered as he recalled the man's cold, hateful eyes and his delighted smile when the guards had beaten him for, as he'd claimed, the sake of appearances. The bargain he'd made with the Sheriff to kill Robin had left the man the opportunity to hurt him, but even now, he wondered if that had been an excuse. The Sheriff and his men had seemed to enjoy inflicting injury, making him bleed…hearing him scream.

He shook his head in a futile attempt to shake off the memory and caught himself as the guards tossed him into the cell. He was surprised when that was all they did. No manacles like Nottingham. Perhaps they didn't need them. Perhaps his offense hadn't been serious enough to merit them.

There were several others in the cell, all were huddled in on themselves and radiating misery. He was stuck here, but though he'd have done anything to give it a miss, he had decided on the trip down here to turn it to his advantage. Gradually, he made his way around the small cell and talked to each prisoner. If Robin were in the dungeons, perhaps that would explain the sudden disappearance.

When he reached the last man, an elderly man dressed in rags, Will was going through the motions. He'd learned nothing and it seemed none of the prisoners had any idea who he was talking about.

This last prisoner gazed up at him with eyes that spoke of intelligence and suspicion. Will asked about Robin, but as the man fed him a few words, Will's eyes locked on the vambrace on his left arm, his heart skipped a beat.

"Where did you get this?" Will demanded, his hand lashing forward and gripping the man's wrist in a grip like iron.

The man, startled, tried to pull away, but Will wasn't having it. "I asked you a question! This belongs to my brother! Where did you get this?"

"Will? Scarlett?" The man laughed.

"How do you know me?" Will asked, though there was really only one way he could.

"Your brother told me about you. Didn't think to see you."

"Do you know where he is? How'd you get this from him?"

The man reached for the vambrace and took it from his arm. Handing it to Will, he laughed again, though it was a mirthless sound. "He isn't here. I'm not sure where they took him. I was trying to help…" He tapped the vambrace with one long finger, and Will's attention was instantly on it. He turned it over in his hands. On the underside, someone, though Will knew it had to be Robin, had etched a word into the leather. "Tower," he said softly. He looked at the man, puzzled. "Why does it say that?"

The man shrugged. "I was entrusted with that. He asked me to pass it to his wife, but the guards caught me and threw me in here. I haven't seen the light of day since."

Robin had disappeared weeks ago. He must have stumbled onto something in the Tower…unless he knew that was where they would imprison him. The tower.

"Which tower," Will whispered.

"You were helping him?" Will asked.

The man shook his head. "I wasn't any real help. He's a good man, your brother. He wanted to help the King against his brother, but I don't know how much he learned. He knew something about Prince John, but he never had a chance to tell me."

"Prince John? Is the Prince the one who's had him imprisoned?"

"Who else, lad? We're all here by order of the Prince."

Will shook his head. Questions chased themselves around his head. He didn't think he could sort them out well enough to ask them, and he really didn't think the man knew any more. It was therefore a huge surprise when the man blurted out a name.

"Crocker. The guard at the tower's staircase…" the man shrugged. "Help he might, but there's no telling one day to the next what he'll do. Tread carefully, boy. Your brother wouldn't want you hurt."

"Hurt…yeah…" Will whispered as he noticed a stain on the vambrace. It was small. Only a drop or two, but the blood was unmistakable.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

In the days that followed, Will and Azeem had tried to uncover any sort of clue as to Robin's whereabouts. Marian had been confused to see the vambrace, insisting that he hadn't been wearing it the last time she'd seen him. Puzzling as that was, Will knew it was his. That aside, the vambrace had led him nowhere. There was precious little to go on, and Will found his frustration getting the better of him more and more often.

He was beginning to feel as he had back in Sherwood when Robin had first arrived; angry, irritated, short tempered and of little use. He had met with Marian a few times, but the tips and information she managed to pass to him in breathless excitement, certain that they would lead to Robin all led nowhere.

He still hadn't discovered which tower stairs were guarded by a man named Crocker. The one's he'd found were unguarded.

He was feeling particularly distracted one day in the kitchen, his thoughts on Robin and where he might be. He felt he'd done nothing for his brother, unable to find him or even a trace or hint of his continued existence or early demise to satisfy himself or Marian. The not knowing, not learning anything had brought his own anxiety to a fever pitch, and it was intensified the longer he had to be near so many noblemen and women. The pompous dandies, the manipulative players looking at every situation as advantages to be won or lost, the women using their charms as weapons or rewards—it all made him long for a day in Sherwood just to regain some peace and balance.

So lost in thought was he that he turned towards the doors with a tray of food to be delivered to the dining rooms only to crash into another kitchen boy with a tray of his own. They both went down, dishes clattering and breaking and food flying. The cook, angered at the waste and the clumsiness, hit each of them across the face, stinging blows that left the imprint of his hand on their faces.

"What was that? Do you think I have food to waste?" He hauled them up to their feet and glared at each of them.

" 'e crashed into me!" The other boy said, and Will sighed. He was new. Most of the servants didn't like him, and he hadn't cultivated any friendships so single minded had he been in his search for Robin.

"He's right. I was my fault," Will said. No point in them both being punished. The other boy, Alfie, if Will remembered correctly, looked at him strangely as though surprised by his words.

The cook was clearly shocked he would admit to it and take the blame. "Right, then you can take the food to the tower for the rest of the week!" He turned to Alfie. "You, get cleaned up. You're taking his place serving in the dining rooms. You'll swap duties for the next week."

Alfie smiled, clearly thrilled with the turn of events. He'd been serving meals in the tower for as long as Will had been there. Obviously not a choice task.

The cook handed him a broom. "Make yourself useful while I get another tray ready for you."

Will did as he was told. Truthfully, he was too dismayed at his lack of progress in the search for Robin to be much embarrassed or upset by this latest turn of events. By the time he'd cleaned up the mess, the cook turned to him with a tray. On it was bread water, and bowl of stew of the type fed to servants and guards, not the fancier food served to guests and nobles.

Will took the tray and turned toward the hallway that led off the kitchen. It was a long doorless hall and, to his surprise, there was an opening at the end with a guard leaning lazily against the closest wall. The man barley glanced at him, just waving him through the opening, which led to a steep staircase. On a hunch, Will looked at the man. "Crocker?" he asked.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"


	3. Prisons

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Previously…

 _Will took the tray and turned toward the hallway that led off the kitchen. It was a long doorless hall and, to his surprise, there was an opening at the end with a guard leaning lazily against the closest wall. The man barley glanced at him, just waving him through the opening, which led to a steep staircase. On a hunch, Will looked at the man._

 _"Crocker?" he asked._

 _The man's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"_

Chapter Three

Will shook his head. "No, but I was hoping you might know what happened to a man named Locksley.

The man laughed. "I might. I might not. Not tellin' you, though. Not now, anyway." He gestured angrily at the staircase. "Take it up. Now."

There really wasn't any way to argue. He had to learn more about the man and find a way to convince him to help.

It was a long climb, and he didn't rush it. He was fit enough, but the only things he climbed were trees and hills. He wasn't long accustomed to homes with stairs, and certainly not to the long, narrow one he climbed now. The steps seemed to decrease in size the further up he climbed and the walls seemed to close in on him. He was beyond relieved when he finally reached the door at the top. He knocked once, and heard a muffled chuckle before someone called. "Come in."

Will opened the door surprised to see no one. Confusion and consternation left him silent for a moment or two, but then he called out, "Hello?"

A muffled sigh. "You're new." It wasn't a question, but at last Will understood. There was a wall before him. Whoever was waiting for this tray of food had to be behind it. He looked for a door, but there was nothing. The sound of a wood panel drawing aside startled him but not nearly as much as the sight of a hand waving from a slot near the base of the wall at the floor. It was a small opening. Nothing more than a hand would fit through it…well, except for a tray of food like what he carried. Understanding dawned and Will stepped to the wall and knelt by the opening and slid the tray through. He heard a scrape on the other side as the tray was retrieved. "You can wait for the tray or come back later for it," the invisible man said. "It's your choice. Most come back." The last was admitted softly and as though the man regretted that.

Will sighed. It seemed an unusual punishment if punishment it was. If it were a prison, it most certainly was one from which escape was near impossible. There was no door. The wall extended through the room. Whoever was on the other side had no way out.

"I'll wait," Will told the man. "Is it…I mean…are we permitted to talk?" Will didn't want to get in trouble nor did he wish his ignorance to cause anyone to take anything out on the man behind the wall. Whatever he'd done, he was paying dearly for it.

The man laughed. It was almost a hearty laugh, would have been if the man were well fed, well rested and anywhere but in prison. "I am new to London," Will confessed. "I'm not…accustomed…to being around so many…rich boys." Will said the words as he'd once said them to his brother, before the older man understood their relationship and his resentments. He knew now that Robin wasn't deserving of the vitriol he'd heaped upon him, but the people who rubbed elbows with Lady Marian here at court were.

"Rich boys," the man said, getting the inflection to match the way will had said it. "I like that. It says so much more than it says, if you know what I mean."

Will laughed. They fell into an easy discussion of all sorts of things, and Will was sorry when the man finished his meager meal and shoved the tray back through the opening. "Will you be coming tomorrow with my evening meal?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'll be yours for a week. I've…caused some problems in the kitchen, and I think climbing the stairs is meant as a punishment."

"Yes, well, I'll look forward to it. You've given me the first pleasant hour I've had since I was locked up in here."

"How long…that is…when…" Will sighed and stopped speaking. There wasn't a good way to ask.

"It's been two months if my reckoning is right. Near to that at the very least."

Trapped for that long in such a tiny room, the thought made Will shudder.

"You'd best be getting back, my boy. If you're here much longer, they'll come looking. If you like the duty, they'll take it from you. I shall look forward to your return."

Will thanked the man and left. Descending the stairs, as narrow as they were, was even harder than climbing them had been. Will wondered if it would be easier to descend backwards, but there wasn't enough room to turn around to find out. When he finally reached the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief. Those stairs would take a lot of getting used to.

Each day near sunset, Will was given a tray of food for the man in the tower. Each day, he'd try to talk to Crocker, but the man rarely even acknowledged the attempt.

One day, that changed.

"What will you trade for the information, boy?" Crocker asked him before he could even find a way to ask the question.

"What do you want?" Will had precious little to offer, and if the man wanted anything at all of value, he'd have to get it from Marian. What little money he'd brought with him had gone to food, bribes, and other incidentals.

The guard shrugged. "Your brother was supposed to pay for my help. He never had the chance. I want what he promised."

"What did he want from you, and who said he was my brother?" Will was both excited at the idea to be following so closely in Robin's footsteps, and suspicious of the man who stood before him. Was he telling the truth? Had he promised help and not delivered? Was he the cause of Robin's disappearance or was he what he claimed—just a mercenary with an eye towards bettering his own circumstances regardless of who he hurt or helped?

The guard laughed. "I have sources, too, boy. Whoever gave you my name isn't the only person in the city who knows more than they should. He promised me help."

"If he made the promise I'll honor it. Just tell me what you can."

The man considered Will for a moment, then nodded and released him. "When you get down, I'll tell you what I can."

Will nodded and all but raced up the stairs. He knew the Tower's occupant looked forward to his visits, but he hoped he could get away quickly tonight. He instantly felt bad for thinking it. He and the captive would discuss things, weather, nature, Will even found himself trying to remember tidbits of court gossip to keep the man informed. He didn't always know about whom he spoke. The names meant nothing to him, but he was careful to get them right. The man laughed at his tales, and Will was pleased he was able to give the lonely prisoner such moments. This evening, as he climbed, he had to stop himself hurrying. He'd managed to filch a small hen from a plate intended for the dining rooms, and he also pocketed a nearly full bottle of wine and a quarter of a loaf of bread, not the best bread, but better than what they'd been giving the man.

When he reached the door, he opened it and stepped inside. He was about to call out his customary greeting but was cut off by the sound of a low moan. Concern flooded him. "Are you all right?" He called out, but the man didn't reply. "Hey!" He shouted as another moan sounded. He put the tray down and lay down on his stomach in front of the small slot. He couldn't see much, but his friend was in some sort of distress. As he peered into the slot, he saw something move. He flinched backwards almost upsetting the food tray when a snake slithered inches from his face baring its teeth like a rabid dog. Will reached to his belt and pulled out his concealed knife. In a move as vicious as it was fast, he skewered the animal and pulled it out of the hole, flinging it across the room. The knife hilt still buried through it, it made a clattering sound as it hit the stone floor.

"Are you all right?" He called again in desperation. He moved closer once again to the slot and peered inside. "I'll call for a doctor…"

"No, don't." The voice paused, but spoke again quickly. "I'm…fine. Really. I woke when it bit me…I'm feeling better now it's let go of me."

"It…it bit you?" Will couldn't hide his surprise. He moved towards the dead thing. Its tail was still twitching, but Will could easily identify it. He exhaled slowly, relief giving him a momentary lightheadedness. "It's just a grass snake, not an adder." He returned to the slot and tried once more to peer inside. "I have your meal…do you think you can eat after an ordeal like that?"

"I won't get another chance," the man admitted. "I'll give it a try."

Will smiled and slid the tray, the hen, and the bottle of wine through the opening. There was a long silence, then the man whispered, "What's all this?"

"I found some extras in the kitchen. I thought you could use them."

"I…thank you, my boy. It's a kindness the likes of which I've not been shown in a long time."

"I'll try to bring you something from time to time," Will knew there wasn't much he could do for someone in this man's position, but he couldn't stand the thought that he might otherwise live his life with nothing to mark it, no frivolity, no kindness. It was too much, this sort of punishment.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, lad." The man's voice seemed thick with emotion.

"Me and trouble, we've been together a long time," Will confessed. His voice was a little shaky, and, so were his hands. He hadn't worked with his knife in the weeks since he'd come to London, and he'd not been sure what to expect when he'd come in to hear the man moaning, either in pain of fighting off illness. He didn't know why it had shaken him so, but the man had become important to him over the week. He'd planned to try to keep the duty, convince the kitchen to keep him on delivering meals to the man.

He'd tried to get the prisoner to give him his name, but he'd refused him the information. "It's best I keep that to myself. If you knew, your life would be forfeit as soon as someone else learned you held such information."

Will had laughed, but he hadn't pushed. Now, seeing a grass snake in the man's tower prison, he could only wonder how important the man must be. There may have been a way for the animal to find access to the castle, but it did stretch credulity. Barring natural means, it had to have been placed there. Why place a snake that could not kill but could cause pain? If murder wasn't the point then what was? Pain? He shook his head in consternation.

As Will waited for the man to finish eating, he found he couldn't keep from pacing. Thoughts of prisons and clandestine attempts to murder captives had lead to some unpleasant surmises as to Robin's whereabouts. He retrieved his knife and began cleaning it, at first relishing the act that kept his mind occupied, but somehow, his memories betrayed him and he recalled when Robin had given him the blade. It had been just before he'd left on his wedding trip with Marian. Robin had been anxious about leaving as he'd not had a brother for long, and the proposed separation for the brothers would be the longest they'd endured since Robin had learned of his father's second son.

Will had teased him at first, finding his own sort of comfort from his own misgivings over the separation in the familiar banter he and Robin had established, but he'd stopped when he'd realized how very much Robin was troubled. "I didn't mean anything by it, brother," Will had whispered suddenly unsure if he had crossed a line.

Robin had smiled sadly, and he'd put a hand on Will's shoulder. "I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I fought a war on foreign land, and I was less worried about leaving home to do that than I am about leaving you for a few months so that Marian may visit her family in France and London." He'd pulled a crudely wrapped package from his pocket and offered it to Will. "I'd feel a bit better about it if you would take this."

Will looked at it for a moment, and then offered a crooked smile in return. "What's this?"

"Open it and see," Robin laughed.

Will had torn it open with the abandon of a small child—still unaccustomed to receiving gifts of any kind. Something for nothing was not an idea with which he was long familiar. His eyes had widened at the sight of the gift. It was a fine blade, well sharpened, and with a beautifully carved hilt. On one side, it held a stylized L for Locksley along with a small coat of arms for the Locksley family. On the other side was an equally stylized WS with a tree, an arrow, a knife, and a sword interlocking in an intricate background.

"It's beautiful," Will had told his brother, a tear in his eye.

"I had it made just for you. So you won't forget who you are, Will Scarlett. You're the man you've always been, but you're a Locksley as well."

Will had nodded, and allowed Robin to drag him into a fierce hug before he and Marian had departed. He'd watched them move down the road to London until there was nothing left to see.

Now, cleaning the knife, reminded of his brother's predicament and his inability to help, his breath caught and he had to purse his lips to keep his frustration inside.

"The snake has not harmed you?"

Will jumped slightly at the question. "No, no, I'm fine." He rubbed a hand roughly over his eyes and was grateful the man could not see him.

"I think you may be less fine than you'd like me to believe." The voice held equal parts amusement and concern, and for a moment Will considered sharing his thoughts. Then he reconsidered. The man had his own problems. He couldn't help Will find Robin, and burdening him with something like that wouldn't do the man any good.

"Are you well? Do you want me to find bandages? Notify a doctor?" To Will's surprise, a hearty laugh reached him through the wall.

"A doctor wouldn't be permitted to see me. No, I'm well enough for now. He passed the now empty tray through the slot. "I think you should be careful how you dispose of the chicken bones. As for the wine bottle, I'll let you have that tomorrow once I've drunk all the wine. I thank you for your kindness."

Will reached down and picked up the tray. "I'll be by tomorrow, then." He thought to wish the man a good night, but it wasn't a likely thing for either of them.

At the bottom of the stairs, Crocker was still waiting for him. "Your brother knows how to get into trouble."

"It's a family trait," Will admitted.

The man smirked at the words. "Well, I can tell you this much. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wanted to help King Richard, but Prince John learned of that. Robin of Locksley was locked up for his troubles."

"Where? Here? In the dungeons?" Excitement gave way to consternation. "I was in the dungeons. I didn't see him. No one seemed to know who he was."

"My guess is someone down there told you about me."

"Yeah…"

"So, there are levels to the dungeons. If you didn't find him, then you didn't go deep enough. He's down there somewhere…or his bones are." Crocker laughed when Will's eyes closed involuntarily at the suggestion that his brother was dead.

"You wear your emotions on your face, boy. You can't do that and get anywhere with palace intrigue."

"Can…I mean…will you help me?"

The man straightened and took a step back and away from Will. "I gave you all the help I intend to give you."

"But…how will I find him?"

"Not my concern." He started to walk away.

"It is if you want payment," Will said and stiffened slightly when the man turned and glared at him.

"You owe me for the information, not for the act of finding your brother. You're in my debt, boy. If I don't get what I want, I'll turn you in myself."

"Give me time to find him and you'll get whatever you want," Will promised, pushing aside thoughts of how he might fulfill such a promise if he didn't find Robin.

"Make sure I do," was the only reply.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Azeem had learned all he could from the few servants who would talk to him. He was a foreigner, and the only thing any peasant might feel was beneath him was a man from a distant land. No, if he were to learn anything, he would have to do it from the shadows. He took to lurking in the stables, polishing tack, mending whatever needed mending, but doing it from somewhere he'd be less likely to be noticed. He needed to be invisible, which was not as difficult a prospect as it seemed. People tended to talk freely in front of others they assumed didn't understand them.

Over their weeks in London, he'd thickened his accent, spoken a bit more in his native tongue, and pretended on many an occasion not to understand the things being said to or around him. He'd received a few blows for his troubles, but nothing painful, and it had established him as stupid, ignorant, and inarticulate. He could listen to talking all around him and no one would suspect that he understood a word.

Impatience was not something that usually hindered him, but he'd found himself asking Allah for strength to deal with the waiting and the lack of information his life had become. He should be on his way home. He should have returned shortly after he'd killed that abominable witch. Somehow, that hadn't seemed possible. Something, Allah in his infinite wisdom, Azeem was sure, kept him here. He felt he was needed. He felt the nagging persistence of unfinished business. He didn't know what it might be that he hadn't done. He'd fulfilled his promise to the Christian and kept him alive in his bid for a better life for his people and destroyed the witch and her spawn when they tried to kill him and defile his Lady. He told himself to be patient, and that Allah would provide the answers, or if, indeed, the danger passed without coming to fruition, Allah would take these strange anxieties from him and he would feel free to return to his home.

His current impatience, however, stemmed from his inability to find a hint as to the Christian's whereabouts. He could see Lady Marian and the Young Christian were growing more and more worried, and though he was concerned for his friend's wife, it was the Young Christian who was his immediate concern. He was looking distracted, foul tempered, and the proximity to all of these so-called nobles was putting him on edge. If he were to make the slightest mistake, or if one of these nobles were to take offense at his presence, Azeem wasn't sure how he would keep the boy safe. He trusted that Allah would provide, but he found his young friend's impatience was becoming his own. "Allah," he whispered, "forgive me, and please grant that I may be of help to these good people."

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Lady Marian raised her head expectantly at the soft sound of footsteps coming from nearby. She released a sigh of relief at seeing Will Scarlett turn a corner and nod in her direction. She stepped closer to him. "We're alone. Have you discovered anything?"

He shook his head, his gaze falling momentarily to the floor. He seemed to force himself to look her in the eye. "Not really. There's a fear here. They're afraid of Prince John and several of the others." He hesitated then, and Marian recognized the look.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed heavily and revealed what Crocker had told him about the dungeons.

"He actually said Robin's disappearance was to do with King Richard? He knows Robin is in the lower dungeons?" Marian had heard tales of those cells, and could only hope they were exaggerations. Windowless rooms with no source of heat or light were not the sorts of places she wanted to imagine her husband had been for all this time.

She frowned. He looked haunted, tired, and Marian couldn't help but want to take him home to rest, but they were nowhere near home, and she couldn't be caught taking a kitchen boy back to her bedchambers. She put a hand to his face, surprised when he jerked backwards at the touch. It had been fast but not fast enough. "You're warm, Will, are you ill?"

He snorted. "No, I work in the kitchens. The ovens are on almost constantly. I climb the stairs a dozens of times a day to fetch and carry for the nobles, and…Marian…did you know there's a prisoner in the tower? A man sealed up behind a wall, no windows, no doors, nothing but a small slot at the floor to slide a food tray into, and the food is just a bit of bread and water most days, though twice a week I can bring a stringy stew to him. Did you know it? Is this how nobles treat each other? It's no wonder they treat peasants like dirt if they lock their own kind up like that!"

Confusion clouded Marian's eyes. A tower prison? She'd never heard tell of it. Though, if a man had been sealed behind a wall there wasn't likely to have been multiple prisoners. "Wait, how do you know the man is a noble?"

Will rolled his eyes. "He talks prettier than Robin…and you." He blushed and looked away. "I mean…he doesn't sound like he'd be at home in Sherwood Forest with the likes of Little John, Bull, and Much." He looked at her once more. "We talk for about an hour a day when I bring his food. I don't think it would be permitted if anyone knew, but they seem to have forgotten about him. He speaks all…" he waved his hand. "I don't know, flowery. He didn't learn to speak in Cheapside. Words I never heard of and some I don't really understand, but the way he talks I know what he means…does that make sense?"

Marian nodded, distracted. "Who has angered John enough that he would lock a nobleman up like this and expect no reprisals?"

Will shook his head. "I don't pay much attention to politics."

Marian barely heard him. "You give him his food and speak to him once a day? Have you been there today?"

Will nodded. "He's had his meal."

"Then I'll come with you tomorrow. I'd go know, but if anyone caught us going up when no one's supposed to be going that way…"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Will said a bit too loudly, then, looking around to be sure no one was coming, he dragged her a bit down the hall and into a small alcove. "You can't go anywhere! I am the only one permitted up and down those stairs."

"Are there guards?"

"There's one at the base of the staircase. That's this Crocker I've just told you about."

"Surely we can think of a way to distract…" A bright smile lit her face and she nodded slowly. "I have it! I'll go in your place!"

"You can't! You would be caught! You're a lady!"

"I'm also very small. I can pass for a kitchen boy if I'm dressed the part!"

Will shook his head. "You don't look like a boy, Lady Marian! Robin wouldn't have been grinning like a fool at the chance to be alone with you if you did!"

"Robin isn't here." She whispered, and cursed herself at the hurt she saw in his eyes just before he turned away. She knew he felt lost and useless since he'd failed to find his brother. "I mean to say, Robin doesn't need to be told. If this noble can be released, we might be able to recruit him and any friends of his to King Richard's cause, and perhaps he can assist us in our search for Robin."

"You mean to break a man out of a prison with no doors on the off chance he might help you find Robin? The man's been up there for two months…Robin's only been missing for…"

Marian winced. "Two months."

Will eyes widened. "But your letter, you said…"

She waved him off and interrupted. "I didn't want to worry you, so I waited a few weeks before sending the letter. I hoped I'd find him without having to burden you with it."

"Burden me?" Will stopped talking and looked away. Marian could see a soft tremor in his shoulders, which he managed to stifle before he turned back to her. "Look, I'll think about it. Let me go on my own tomorrow. If I think I can get you past the guards, I'll bring you along the next evening."

He was mad or upset, she knew, but so was she. Robin's missing had played on her mind, and for some reason she thought he man in the tower might know something. It was irrational, she knew, but it was all she had at the moment.

She composed herself and made her way back to her room telling herself that Will wasn't really mad at her, and that all would be well once they found Robin. She glanced back at him, and saw him watching her with a look in his eyes that spoke both of hurt feelings and resignation.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Azeem was late getting back to Will. He'd lingered at the stables hoping to overhear something, and for once, his instinct had paid off. He thanked Allah for everything and made sincere apologies for his impatience of earlier that day. Allah had indeed provided.

He'd been rubbing down a lovely black steed and had heard hushed voices. Instantly stilling, he'd listened hoping against hope for something useful.

"The ship leaves in four days time. We'll have to have both of them on it. Once it sails, Prince John will have no obstacles to the throne."

"I don't like it. They'd both be dead if you'd let me handle it. Throwing them onto a slave ship might seem neat and tidy, but in a lot of ways, death is cleaner."

"You worry too much! Once they are gone, Prince John is ours. As long as he has the title, the riches…he is easily manipulated. We will control him. We will control all of England!"

"Control would be easier if you'd let me kill him and that Locksley fellow outright," the other man muttered as they walked away.

Azeem listened to their footsteps fading as they walked away, but he didn't move until he was certain they were gone. Wherever Robin was, they had to find him soon.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

The room was dark and dank, but its sole occupant hadn't spared that a thought. He was much too preoccupied with the pain in his arm and head. He had no way to truly examine himself. His arms were chained to the wall, but the uninjured one could just reach the other. There was a break, or perhaps a crack, he couldn't tell. His head had stopped bleeding some time ago, but he could not be sure how long he'd been here. The days blurred together, and he was certain he'd been unconscious more than once. There was a guard who opened the door occasionally to leave food and water, but if there was any regularity to the intervals, he could not discern it. He'd begun to believe they brought food only when they remembered.

He shook his head to clear it, but only managed to bring a wave of pain. Clenching his eyes shut, he waited it out and tried to distract himself. To think of some way out of this. Prison. It was prison regardless of what the guards called it. Detention, he'd heard one say. Another had called it confinement, but that all seemed to civilized. There was nothing civilized here, not the guards, not the man who'd ordered his capture merely to keep his tenuous grasp on power that ultimately wasn't his.

Robin of Locksley stared around his windowless cell—seeing nothing—and wishing for a chink in the stone or even the tiniest of candles just so he could see something of his surroundings. Imagining what was in there was worse than seeing it.

He tried to distract himself, but thoughts of Marian didn't help. They only made him worry. If she looked for him, she could end up in trouble, too, and without anyone to watch her back, anything could happen.

King Richard had brought this on himself, Robin often thought. He was too often absent and Prince John, always covetous of the throne, found it all too tempting. He couldn't imagine things being that way between him and Will, though he did realize that Will must have grown up envying Robin's circumstances. Money, a roof over his head…Will had grown up without these.

Marian had insisted that Robin learn to let go of his self-recrimination, but he found it harder and harder to do so. Will had little in his life save the bravado that got him into trouble. He didn't even always believe in himself, and Robin cursed his own shortsightedness for the affect his hardheaded resistance to his father's healing after his mother's death that it had caused so much pain. He'd cursed his father for leaving him to deal with his grief alone, only to realize he'd done exactly that in return.

Melancholy had taken a firm hold on him in the weeks of his captivity, and Robin could only hope Marian was all right. He comforted himself with the notion, misguided or not, that if his captors had indeed taken Marian, they'd have paraded her misery before him to add to his own.

What, he wondered, would this do to Will? Not only losing him and Marian, the only family he truly had, but his standing as a Locksley and any claim he had on the Locksley lands and title were precarious at best. With King Richard removed, as Prince John seemed wont to do, and himself and possibly Marian imprisoned or dead, Will would be left alone and penniless once again. Would he be able to get through that? He knew Fanny and John Little would do what they could for him, and Azeem as well, though he knew the Moor wished to return to his home. Would Will accept any help? Would he crawl inside himself and become twice as prickly and ill-tempered as he ever had been? Would the Nobles left in Nottingham deny his claim as a Locksley and take the lands and title from him?

What of Marian? If she were imprisoned because of him, or possibly having been told he was dead, what would she do? Would her association with him remove whatever respectability she'd claimed before his return from the Crusades? Would her marriage to him be enough to taint her reputation?

The speculation and worry got him nowhere, but with nothing else to occupy his mind, he found it impossible to stop.

Sinking down as far as he was able and curling into himself to conserve any bit of warmth he had remaining in his body, Robin tried to ignore his discomfort and courted the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	4. Discoveries

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Chapter Four

Azeem knew he was taking a chance, but he had to sneak into the kitchen. He was known among the staff as a friend to their kitchen boy. He sometimes feigned ignorance of English customs or indeed of certain nuances of the English language itself in order to be allowed a moment or two to talk to the boy in private.

He peered into the kitchen from the back door, his eyes automatically finding the familiar form of the Young Christian. He called softly to the boy, noting his distraction and the scowl on his face. Something was troubling the lad. He called softly, and, to his credit, the boy's head darted up instantly as he scanned the room for him. Seeing Azeem, he nodded and made his way to the door. He stepped outside with the Moor, pulling the door slightly shut, but resting his hand upon the knob.

"What? Have you found something?"

Azeem wasted no time telling the Young Christian of the conversation he'd overheard.

"How will we find him? Do we find the ships first, or search the dungeons? The dungeons are apparently laced with tunnels and sublevels. Everyone I've spoken to has a different version. Even Marian doesn't know how many levels are really down there!"

Azeem noted the fear and anxiety in the youth. "We can search the docks," he explained. "If we can find the ship, we can watch it for some sign of King Richard and the Christian."

Will nodded. "That's assuming we can find out which ship it is. I have a hard time believing there's only one ship in the slave trade at the docks. That's also assuming the ship isn't making a special exception and carrying only the two slaves we're concerned about." Will shook his head at Azeem, and the Moor saw anguish. "You want me to tell Marian, don't you?"

"You are reluctant?" When the boy didn't answer, Azeem sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What troubles you, Young Christian?"

"She'll want to do it herself. She'll go looking around the docks seeking a slave ship! We won't be able to protect her." He took a half step away and ran a hand through his hair.

It reminded Azeem of the moment before he'd told the Christian that they were brothers. "You propose not to tell her? Would you rather face her wrath later when she learns you kept this from her, or would you trust that we can persuade her to allow us to handle this?"

Will turned to face him, and from the gleam in his eye, Azeem could see he had a plan. "You're right. We tell her."

Azeem smiled, though he was less certain of the plan. Having no alternatives, he accompanied Will to Lady Marian's rooms.

Marian opened the door and let them in. She did peer into the hallway after they'd gone through so she could be sure they hadn't been followed. Once inside, she led them to a far corner of the room. "You've found something." It wasn't a question. Something had made her certain.

Will nodded slowly and gestured to Azeem. The Moor related all he had learned from the overheard conversation.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, a breathless smile on her face at the news."

"We aren't waiting. You are. You can't come. You need to wait for us here."

"I would rather help at the docks than simply wait around for you to return." Lady Marian said it softly, but it held all the weight of an order the way most nobles infused their wishes with authority just short of being a demand.

"Well, I'd rather be in Sherwood, sitting around a campfire than standing anywhere near a castle, a city, or a noble." The Young Christian's words dripped with bitterness the likes of which Azeem had not heard from him in months. This trip to the city was wearing the boy out. Too many of the English nobility for the boy's comfort, too many people telling him what to do and where to go, and the constant worry for his brother—a new emotion for the boy since he'd hated the man when first they'd met.

"Will," Marian began.

"Marian," the boy interrupted, his own frustration making it hard for him to speak at all, let alone to speak civilly. "We don't have a lot of time. We've been looking for Robin for weeks. If they do plan to send him away on a slave ship, we need to find him before that happens, or at least find the ship. Slavers sell their," he stopped and cleared his throat. "cargo everywhere. He could be going to Spain, to the Indies, hell, even to China or somewhere. If he gets on a ship and we don't know which one, we'll never find him." He swallowed thickly, and Azeem saw his eyes brighten with unshed tears. "You're a Lady. Not just a woman. It's in the way you walk, the way you talk, and the way you carry yourself. You might mimic a commoner, but it would never fool anyone. You would be noticed."

Azeem could see the Young Christian wanted to say more, but persuasion was a skill he hadn't yet mastered. "The Young Christian makes a good point, Lady. It would be safest for all of us."

Marian was wavering, and Azeem was rewarded a moment later with a single nod. The Young Christian's relief came off him in a wave as his shoulders sagged. They sat and the three of them made what plans they could, discussing times and how Marian should dress. There weren't a lot of contingencies they could foresee, so Azeem vowed to plead with Allah that evening and again the next morning. They were closer to finding the Christian than they had been since they'd arrived, and he could only hope they would find him soon.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

As soon as they left Marian, Will and Azeem made their way to the docks. Time, like everything else in this life, was not on his side, and Will would not lose any chance to find his brother. They split up, each taking a different route among the ships and each looking for any chance to determine which held slaves and which held more respectable cargo. Will knew that no ship's captain would purposefully mark its ship as being transport for the slave trade, so he had to find out in a more roundabout way than more legitimate information could be acquired.

He picked out two or three he thought likely, and began a process of observation that he hoped might help him eliminate one or more. He couldn't hope to be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his brother and thereby simplifying things, so he watched. He was good at that. He'd spent most of his life quietly observing. Whether it were looking for some lucky break, an unattended bit of valuable he could trade or a likely noble to spring a trap upon in Sherwood, or just watching with longing the people lucky enough to have homes to live in and people to love, he swallowed. That had all come to an end recently, but the skills had not left him. He could still blend into his surroundings. If anything it was easier here on the docks than it was in the palace. As a servant, he was ignored by most the nobles, unless they needed him to do something or to take the blame for something. Even the other servants tended to ignore him. He was new there, an unknown, not worthy of friendship…only suspicion.

Staring out at the ships he'd chosen, he wondered if he could find the one he needed to find. It seemed unlikely that Robin was actually on one at the moment. Azeem had heard them discussing moving their captives, but there'd been no indication of where they were being held. Identifying their eventual destination was his only chance. He knew it was a long one, but, if he were honest with himself, he'd have thought the odds of Robin ever accepting him with open arms was a longer one.

Inquiries among the denizens of the shipyards gave him little enough information, but he managed to eliminate all three ships. One set out that night, one he learned was scheduled to depart at dawn, and the third he'd watched fill with so much legitimate cargo that he was certain there could be no room for any humans in the hold.

He glared at the hint of light tinting the horizon and realized he had to go and meet Azeem. They would discuss their progress and return to the castle for their day of work. He could hope that Azeem had something more to tell him than he had to report, but he could see from the look on the man's face when he spotted them at their rendezvous that his search had been as fruitless as his own.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

At the appointed time Marian, dressed in several layers of clothing to hide her shape, and she'd taken the time to tear at her fingernails and dirty her hands. She'd never looked less like a lady, but she knew Will was right. This disguise would never work on the docks. It would only work here if she could manage to keep her mouth shut.

So anxious was she that she jumped when she heard his soft knock at the door. Cautiously she opened it a crack and peered out. An equally anxious Will peered back at her. She couldn't blame him for being concerned. If he were found knocking on a noblewoman's door, he might be questioned at the very least, and there was little she could do for him dressed as she was. No, she'd have to hide and provide no answer. She'd have to create a tale about needing him to escort her to visit the poor…or something, and she'd never be able to explain it away entirely. Together the moved towards the kitchen and he gave her last minute instructions in a whispered voice, his eyes darting around the corridors looking for threats and eavesdroppers everywhere.

"There is one guard at the foot of the stairs. He checks the food. He finds his task boring and spends more time flirting with whatever servants walk down this corridor. It's how we'll get you by him." He cuts himself off, and she wonders if he means for her to flirt with him. She hadn't really dressed for seduction. Instead, he resumes speaking when they pass another corridor. "He won't really care to see the food, but if he decides to make trouble, you run, and I'll deal with him."

She smiles and opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off with a glare. "You will run and you will run far and fast. Find Azeem if you have to or retreat to your rooms. I will join you when I can." She nods as he adjusts the hood over her face concealing her from interested eyes.

In the kitchen, he talks easily with the one of the cooks, not the man in charge, who seems not to be there, but an older woman who runs the kitchen. She seems to treat him something like Fanny Little does. He steals a taste of chicken when she pretends not to look. She pretends to scold him when she catches him dipping a finger in a sauce, and she scowls at another kitchen boy who "accidentally" bumps into him causing him to limp for a step or two. Finally, he finished fiddling with the tray he was going to bring up to the tower prisoner. "Ready?" he asks unnecessarily. She nods and they move to the guard at the bottom of the stairs. He glances at Will taking in the food in a cursory inspection, his eyes more interested in the fact that there are two of them. Will gives him a charming smile and leans forward to whisper in his ear. The man laughs an oily, envious laugh, and before he nods for the pair of them to climb.

She wants to hurry, but he sets the pace and she realizes it's a good thing he does. It would seem unusual for a servant to race up the steps of the tower with a meal for a prisoner. The prisoner isn't going anywhere and in general, servants don't run when carrying trays of food. The stairs are long and narrow, and when they are three-quarters of the way up she tries to speak to him. He holds up a hand to forestall her words.

She purposely matches her pace to his and climbs. Perhaps there was a lot she didn't know about the lives of servants. She couldn't help but be troubled by some of what she'd seen. The other kitchen boys had stumbled into him, causing him to trip. Some of the scullery maids seemed to dislike him, and only one of the cooks seemed firmly on his side. She watched Will as he climbed trying to discern what he might be hiding. He seemed fatigued. He walked slowly and with a decided hunch to his frame, which she hadn't noticed before now. Before she could examine him for more changes, they had reached the top of the staircase.

Will pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. That surprised her as well. Kitchen boys weren't usually entrusted with keys to prisons. Someone was entirely too certain that this prisoner couldn't escape.

He ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. "I'm here," he called out softly. Marian glanced around the room. It was tiny, even if you took into consideration that the brick wall bisected the room rather neatly.

"Someone's with you," the prisoner said, and the voice was rough, croaked with thirst, and sounded somehow broken.

Will smiled. "I knew you'd know it. Did you hear the footsteps?"

"Yes," the man admitted. "I only ever hear yours. It's easy to note the difference."

Will moved towards the slot in the wall and, before sliding the tray through, pulled some extra bits from his pockets. There was chicken, bread, a bit of butter wrapped in a napkin and a small flask. He slid it through and settled down next to the slot.

"This is entirely too much, young man," the prisoner said softly, his voice full of emotion. "You'll get caught."

"So, I'll get caught. Won't be the first time," Will admitted, and Lady Marian couldn't help but wonder what he meant. When and by whom had he been caught? Did he mean recently, here, in the palace? Did he mean years ago before the events that had reunited him with his brother? Will was such an enigma, and, though she now considered him family, she found she still couldn't always come right out and ask him about his past.

"Ah…" the prisoner's voice was full of regret. "If I could but do something in return for you…"

Will didn't speak right away, and the man seized on that. "What? Is there something? I grant I am without influence at the moment, but any knowledge I have is yours."

Will shook his head even though the man couldn't see it. "The food is not contingent on anything. I swipe it for you because they give you so little. I…" his voice dropped to just above a whisper and his eyes fell to his lap. Marian could see a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I know what it is to be hungry."

There was another silence. Then the prisoner spoke just as softly. "I imagine you do." A bit brighter, he added, "But, the food is all but eaten, and I do not pretend it was meant to buy my help. I have little enough to give, but to you, young man, who have shown me kindness when no one else would, I will give whatever aid I can. What is it you require?"

Marian could see what Will had meant when he'd first told her of the prisoner. The man was well spoken. There was no mistaking him for anything but nobility.

"Do you know anything of the dungeons here in the castle? I've reason to believe someone I'm searching for is being held there, but everyone I've spoken to has a different story of the dungeons, how deep they go, how to find the lower levels. No one agrees on anything. But I have to find this man soon. There's every chance he's about to be sold into slavery."

"Slavery," the man seemed surprised. "An English prisoner? Held by Prince John?"

"Yes, he's my brother. I came here looking for him. I've turned up nothing."

"What is the man's name?"

Will hesitated and spared a glance at Marian. She shrugged, leaving the decision to him. He knew the prisoner. She did not. He would be a better judge of what information they could trust to him.

Will sighed. "His name is Robin of Locksley, but he's more well known by the name Robin Hood."

There was another silence, and then they heard a clatter as something dropped.

"Are you all right?" Will demanded, concern on his face. "Answer me! Please!"

Marian was surprised by the anguish on Will's face, but realized she shouldn't be. She always imagined he went to great pains to hide the tenderness of his heart.

"Will? Will Scarlett? Will of Locksley?"

"What?" Will seemed shocked and glanced at her, real fear shining in his eyes. She recognized the look on his face, and had she not stood in front of the door, he might have been halfway down the stairs by now. His flight instincts were all but vibrating through him. His need to run came off him in waves.

The prisoner must have sensed it somehow for when he spoke, it was softly and with the same tone one might use to approach a spooked horse. "Will, I was at your brother's wedding. We met after the ceremony, after I gave the bride away!"

Will's eyes widened. He glanced at Marian, but her eyes were equally wide and her fist was in her mouth. "K…King Richard…Sire…"

"None of that, boy. I'm a prisoner here, and you've been the one friend I've had. Don't stand on ceremony now."

Marian could hear it now. Through the roughness of his voice, and the thirst, perhaps now slaked by the drink Will had brought, the voice was her cousins.

"Cousin?" She called.

"Marian? You…" realization hit the king. "You're here looking for Robin as well."

"Did Prince John do this?"

"Who else, my dear?"

"Can we get you out? Notify someone?" She asked. "There must be a guard, a trusted captain or lieutenant…"

Will was prowling around the room testing the bricks. "Some of these are loose. I can probably break…"

"No!" They both jumped as King Richard roared.

"But…" Will began.

"Cousin..." Marian said at the same time.

"If you break me out of my prison, you'll be hung or shot."

Will snorted. "Only if we lose."

To Marian's surprise, Richard laughed. It was a soft chuckle, but it was a laugh.

"Marian, how do you keep that boy out of trouble?"

Marian smiled. "I don't, but he is right. If we can raise your supporters, we can free you, take back the throne and put John in prison."

"Prison?" Will shook his head. "What he's done is treason. A commoner would hang for it." He crossed his arms daring her to contradict him.

"Will, this isn't about class…"

"No, it never is." She couldn't help but be startled by the depth of the bitterness in his words. "But what about Robin?"

Richard sighed. "I had no idea he'd been taken, so I can't say where he's being held unless

"Unless what?" Will asked, hope flaring in his open features.

"Unless Prince John had placed him in the catacombs."

"Catacombs?" Marian recoiled at the word and what it suggested.

"They aren't real catacombs. It's just a forgotten end of the dungeons…more of a sub-dungeon, as low down as you can get in the castle. It was a part of the palace that terrified Prince John when we were children. It's his favorite place to put prisoners."

"That must be it!" Will shouted. "How do I get there?"

"Will, you've done enough. I'll go this time." Marian reached a hand out to him, but he pulled away.

"Robin would have my head if something happened to you."

"Will, that's ridiculous," she whispered.

"I won't let you go, either, Marian," Richard's voice called from the other side of the wall. Even imprisoned, beaten down by circumstances, half starved and parched by the lack of water, that voice held authority, command, and was impossible to deny. "Will Scarlett, have her wait on the stairs or I tell you nothing. I'm watching the door."

Marian looked at the small hole and was surprised to see King Richard's eyes looking out at the door so he could watch her go.

"Marian…" Will said softly, pleadingly, and she saw fear in his eyes, fear for Robin, fear for the precariousness of life itself, and, perhaps, fear for his own end. Here, in a castle far from his only home, he could easily lose that which he'd only just gained: family.

She sighed. "I'll meet you on the stairs," she said softly and left. She stood just about a quarter of the way down and waited.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

King Richard watched Marian's steps cross the short distance to the door. She stepped out, and Will Scarlett closed the door softly behind her. He listened for a moment or two for the sound of her steps on the stairs. Only when he deemed she'd gone far enough not to hear what he imparted to the young thief did he begin.

Carefully he gave step-by-step instructions on how to find the catacombs. He made Will repeat them to him three times to be sure he had them. He was impressed by the boy's memory.

"You've got it, lad. Now, go later tonight, in the hours before dawn but after midnight. There will be fewer guards, if there are any at all. Prince John had a tendency to trust the solidity of his jail cells and use his guards for other duties, but any guards down there will react violently to your presence." He paused wishing there were something he could pass along to the boy to aid him, and then, he realized, perhaps there was.

"Give me your hand, boy," he called as he held his hand out the small food slot.

There was hesitation, and from what little he'd gleaned about the boy from Marian and Robin, he knew he wasn't a trusting sort, especially with nobility. It was likely the young thief felt more at ease in his presence precisely because he was imprisoned and not decked out in royal finery in a throne room with an armed honor guard.

He felt the boy's hand and pulled it slightly toward him. He removed a ring he'd hidden from John and passed it to the boy. "Hold onto this, lad. Its power is limited and will impress only those most loyal to me, but in a case of dire need use it in my name and perhaps I will be of some small aid to you after all."

Will held the ring in an iron grip. "Thank you, Sire."

"Ah, back to ceremony are we. Fine. You go and find that brother of yours. Tell Marian to give my location to The Captain of the Royal Guard. He can let her know if I have enough supporters to make escape an option."

"But surely…"

Richard smiled at the uncertainty in the boy's voice. "I know you think I must be the highest authority because I'm the King. I know you think Nobles have no problems. The truth is rather more complicated."

There was silence on the other side of the wall for so long that Richard wondered if the boy simply wouldn't answer. When he spoke the tone of his voice sent a shiver up and down Richard's spine.

"It always is. Complicated, I mean. The only authority is the one with the most weapons, the most soldiers, the one willing to do the worst. Even then, it only lasts until someone else comes along with more, willing to do even worse. Nothing is permanent. Nothing is forever."

Richard didn't know how to reply. He didn't know much about this boy aside from what little he'd learned from his cousin and her husband, but he could hear the pain, the bitterness, and he recalled how easily the lad had fallen to sneaking extra food and even a blanket to him. He did what he could even if it could land him in trouble fully expecting it to land him in trouble. Perhaps he counted on being swift enough to outrun trouble, but he wasn't stupid. If he were caught aiding a prisoner, even if only by giving him an extra crust of bread, he could easily be caught and killed.

"You're right, boy, but that's what makes fighting for it so important. Now, go and find your brother." He waited until he heard the lad rise and cross to the door. "Lad, be careful," he called. He watched through the slot as the boy nodded and left.

He contemplated the turn of events for hours wishing for some way to help.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Will Scarlett hurried to the middle of the staircase where Lady Marian waited. "Come on," he said to her. "We need to get to Azeem and make our plans."

"Will…I'm coming with you." Marian used the tone of voice she used when she wanted to take advantage of her position.

Will scowled at her. Even Marian. Family. "Later." He bit the word off, his anger seething just below the surface, but he wasn't prepared to talk here and now. The guard was at the bottom of the steps. The kitchen still bustled with staff making preparations for tomorrow's breakfast and cleaning up what the could of tonight's late meals and snacks. There were too many to overhear them and if word got out as to who was in the tower and that they were looking for the now legendary Robin Hood, they would disappear as quickly and completely as he had.

He all but dragged her along, holding up a hand for silence when he deigned it too dangerous to speak without being overheard.

They passed the guard once again who smiled at Will. It wasn't a friendly smile, more a curious one. The man was above him in station, and Will knew there was little recourse for him if he stopped them. He gave the man a deferential nod ushering Marian by the guard and keeping himself slightly between them, hoping the guard wouldn't realize that he was shielding his companion from his notice.

The man chuckled and reached out a hand, but Will playfully dodged, hoping it would be enough. It wasn't. "You were up there a long time."

"Yes, well, sometimes he eats slower than other times." In his haste to keep Marian from notice, he tripped on a broken tile on the floor. When he hit the ground, the wind knocked out of him, he realized with dread that the ring the King had given him had fallen from his pocket. He looked up in fear.

Crocker held the ring in his hands and he stared at it in wonder. He looked at Will and the young thief saw rage in his eyes.

For once in his life his mind was blank. No clever lie, no bit of obfuscation or misdirection presented itself. He stared wide-eyed at the man towering over him.

To his surprise, Crocker hauled him from the floor and bashed him against the wall. Will felt the impact on the cold stone and wondered if he'd broken something. "How did you get this? How did you force him to give it to you?"

"What?" Will asked in confusion, struggling to pry the man's hands off of him. "I didn't steal it."

"He would not easily part with it! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear it! He wanted to help! Wait!" Will stopped struggling and stared the man in the eye. "You know who's up there." He spoke the words quietly and with utter certainty. "You know about the Ki…"

"Shut up!" Crocker exploded. To emphasize his point, he pulled Will a bit away from the wall and forced him right back into it again.

The muscles and bones in his back protested and Will clenched his eyes shut against it.

"You cannot speak of him. I stand guard and await a time to free him." The man's eyes searched Will's face. "What did you do up there? How did you get the ring?"

"He offered it to help me find my brother."

"He is in no position to offer help."

"No, he's not. That's why he gave me the ring. He said those loyal to him might be swayed to help."

"Kahlor, Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Both Will and Crocker turned to face Marian, who'd spoken softly, but again with the authority of any noble woman.

Crocker, or Kahlor, stared at her in astonishment. "My Lady," his hold on Will loosened and he inclined his head in the slightest acknowledgement of her station.

"The King says my husband is likely being held in the Catacombs, a subdungeon. Will you help us look for him if your King commands it?"

"I stand guard for him, My Lady. I will not leave him unprotected."

"Are there others loyal to my cousin?" Marian's question was a reminder of her relation to the King, and Will almost laughed at the games nobles played. For the first time in his life, he was glad she was one and knew how to play such games.

"I will send word," Crocker said.

"Um, so if we're friends now," Will said gesturing to Crocker's hold.

Crocker released him. "I knew you were bringing him extra food, but I didn't think you knew who he was."

"I didn't until tonight," Will admitted.

"I will gather men still loyal to Richard and send them to you. We will find your brother." The way Crocker said it seemed to make it a vow.

Will nodded. "Perhaps we can then free the King."

Crocker shook his head. "I hope that is true, but Prince John has many on his side."

"The men on his side once supported the King, right?" Will asked and when Crocker nodded, he smiled. "Anyone who switched sides once can be persuaded to do it again."

Crocker smiled in return and it was the first time Will could recall ever seeing such an expression on the man's face.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

They made their way carefully to Marian's room. It was a dangerous enough task, considering Will was a servant and Marian was dressed as one, but fortunately there was no one in the corridors. Will breathed a sigh of relief when they crossed into the room and he closed the door behind them.

"Will," Marian whispered.

"I suggest you change, Lady Marian," Will said pointedly. Bad enough if someone finds me here, but with you dressed like that," he left if unfinished, but was glad to see her taking him seriously.

She disappeared into the next room and reemerged a short time later dressed once more as Lady Marian. Will breathed out in relief. He'd been half afraid she'd be dressed in Robin's gear and planning to ride out with him to search for either the catacombs or the docks.

"I'm going to tell Azeem what I've learned, then he'll check the docks while I check the catacombs." Will put as much authority into it as he could, hoping Marian would just agree. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"Wouldn't it be better for you both to go to the catacombs? Why bother with the docks if you can free him from his prison."

Will shook his head. How could she think he was ready to lead a prison break? "We're not breaking him out tonight."

"We're not?"

He took a step closer and looked her in the eye. "Marian, I have to be sure he's there. I have to go down there and find him, or ask around, or locate his cell. I can't run down there and rip the bars apart with my bare hands, assuming there are bars and not just locked doors and brick walls like King Richard's cell," He caught her hand. "If he's there, I'll need to find a way to break him out.

Marian nodded sadly, and he understood all to well her grief. He'd love nothing more than to find and free Robin tonight, free Richard as well and then race from the city as quickly as possible and spend the rest of his days in Sherwood. The reality was he had to take this carefully or risk losing Robin and perhaps, Marian, Azeem, and King Richard, to say nothing of his own life.

Marian was staring at him so intently that Will had to drop his gaze. Scrutiny was something he had never gotten used to. He'd lived his life mostly invisible. Begging for money, lurking in alleys, sneaking through towns to steal what he could to get by, yet only ever noticed when someone planned to hurt him, to taunt him, to use him. Robin had first stared at him back when he'd first arrived in Sherwood. The intensity of the nobleman's gaze, not to mention Azeem's seemingly all-seeing stares, had unnerved him, and he was sure had played a large part in his rage against his brother at the time.

He felt Marian's hand rest on his shoulder and had to force himself not to jump.

"Will, are you all right?"

Will schooled his features into a devious grin. "I'm fine, but I'll be better once we find him."

It was enough for her, and she turned away crossing to a pitcher on a table and offering him a drink. He took it gratefully, not having had time to eat or drink much while working today. Demands from palace guests had kept him too busy for more than a crust of bread and a quick mouthful of ale he'd taken from the kitchens about midday. He knew the pace was too much, but at the same time, he knew he had only a matter of days to find Robin or risk losing him completely.

Will thanked her and turned to the door. "I'll send word once I find him," he promised and Marian stared after him with sad eyes.


	5. Turnabout

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Chapter Five

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Azeem listened to the Young Christian's words almost as shocked as he'd been upon learning he was the Christian's brother. King Richard imprisoned in the tower room, Robin possibly being held in a subterranean level of the castle below even the lowest dungeons. His mind reeled at the implications.

"Your plan, Young Christian, are you sure it would not be prudent to remain together? We can locate your brother, then search the docks or else try to locate this Captain of the Royal Guard." He stared at the younger man waiting for a reply.

The boy considered the words, that much Azeem could see, but with a small shake of his head, he declined the offer. "I'll find him. I'm smaller…and I'm a kitchen boy. The guards know me and if I pretend I've come to sneak them some ale, they'll forgive the intrusion and even accept it." He glanced with some sorrow at Azeem. "It would be hard to explain why you were with me."

Azeem nodded. It was a sound strategy, but he would not rest easy until he saw the young man return. He wished the man good luck and left for the docks following some small leads he'd unearthed. None of them came to anything, and he eyed the horizon, guessing dawn was still many hours away. He would have time to try to rout out new leads if he were careful. The hours wandering around the docks produced little. He'd identified several ships that seemed likely to be transporting slaves, one to China, one to Spain, and one whose destination he could not ascertain.

The more time he spent wandering the docks, the more certain he became that if the Christian and his King were to be saved, they'd have to do it long before either man was brought to the port. They had not enough men to fight for their cause and too many possibilities here on the docks for flight and escape.

He would talk once more to the Young Christian. They would need to find a way to break these men from their prisons assuming, of course, that they would both remain alive long enough for rescue.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

When Will Scarlett had left Azeem, he made his way through the corridors to the kitchen. He had learned long ago that noblemen will not notice a servant if it appears he is on his way somewhere. As long as it seems he is going about some chore or duty, he remains inconspicuous. It is in trying to look furtive that you are inevitably noticed. He found the kitchen deserted as he'd expected. He wanted only to find some small morsel, a crust of bread, a small sliver of cheese, something he could keep in his pocket. If he found Robin, he wanted to be able to give him something besides a hard-to-keep promise that he would return to release him once he and Azeem had a plan. He knew once he saw his brother in who knew what state, imprisoned, he would find it difficult to take his leave.

As he slipped a crust of bread and a sliver of cheese into his pocket, he heard a small sound behind him. He held his breath for a moment and turned, relief spreading through him when he recognized the head cook. He gave her his most charming smile, and looked up at her from beneath his overlong hair. "May! You're here late!"

"You shouldn't be here at all," she replied, then she smiled at him. "What are you up to, lad?"

"I…" once more, Will couldn't think of a lie fast enough. It was likely exhaustion and anxiety that robbed him of his gift, but he could literally think of not a single thing either to explain his presence in the kitchen so late at night, or to distract her from requiring an answer. "I…" He looked down, wavering slightly and put a hand to the table beside him to keep his balance. He blinked in surprise when she put a hand on his shoulder having not noticed at all that she'd moved closer to him.

"Are you well, lad?" She asked, concern written across her features.

He nodded, but she didn't really believe him. "Don't lie to me, Will. You been 'ere long enough for me to know you."

"I…may have a lead…a place to look for my brother." Will had confessed in generalities what had brought him to the capital a few weeks back. The woman had realized that he spent much of his free time searching the city, and, somehow she'd developed a fondness for him. Reminding him a bit of Fanny, the woman would slip him food, ask after his health and even once or twice run a bit of interference with guards and servants higher up the chain to keep him out of trouble.

"That's wonderful…" her enthusiasm waned for a moment. "It's a danger, ain't it? Where you're lookin'?"

Will sighed. "It's not the safest of places…but…I have to look."

The woman sighed. "'course ye do. I 'ope this brother of yours is worth it."

Will smiled sadly. "He is."

He took his leave quickly and made his way to the lower levels of the castle, going lower and lower. He saw a few guards on the first few levels, but the lower down he went the fewer signs of life he saw. Eventually, he was forced to light a torch or risk walking in darkness. Creeping carefully in the dim light, Will wondered how he would find his brother. The cells he saw were empty. He peered into each moving the small torch from side to side. Once or twice he called out, but no one answered. He was about to give up when he saw it and knew it had to be where Robin was being held. The cell was at the end of a hallway and was several levels down from the main floor of cells.

He found himself going more slowly, though it wasn't a conscious decision. If he'd had no fear of being caught, he'd be racing through the corridors shouting Robin's name, but being here brought a sense of reluctance to his step that was difficult to ignore. He knew it was fear. He'd known fear all of his life. Fear of losing his mother, fear of fire, fear of sleep, fear of being alone, fear that Robin would abandon him in Sherwood before his brother knew the truth of their relationship….it was a familiar, nauseating ball in the pit of his stomach. It was always there…or at least it had been before Robin and Marian were married. Somehow it had dissolved in the months after he'd finally begun to believe that Robin had accepted him. It had returned at ten times its old strength the moment he'd learned Robin was missing. It had grown each day since then, and Will was sometimes astonished he could breathe.

In the dark, dampness of this musty, hole beneath the throne of England, it seemed to thrive, to grow, to revel. If he didn't find Robin soon, he didn't think he could make it back. He leaned against a wall for a moment, trying not to imagine what might be clinging to its surface or scurrying past him on walls and floor. "Robin…" he whispered the word brokenly, and for the first time in a long time, he felt unable to go on.

He inhaled slowly, shaking off his despair. It was no use wallowing in it. He had to find Robin. The alternative was unacceptable. He moved quietly forward to the nearest cell. This was the last one on his side of the corridor. He'd been down here for hours. If he couldn't find Robin now, he'd have to return tomorrow to try again.

He peered into the cell and for a moment thought it as empty as the others had been. Then to his surprise he realized that what he'd taken to be a pile of rags in the corner was actually moving. Robin, he thought, though he fought down the urge to call out. If he were wrong, he didn't think he could recover.

"Hello?" He called straining to see more detail in the near total darkness.

The rags shifted again before turning. Will got the impression someone was staring at him, but he couldn't see it. The rags remained silent, unfriendly.

"Will?" an achingly familiar voice called.

"Robin!" Will was both overjoyed and devastated. Robin lay on his side in the far corner of the cell. His face, what he could see of it, was dirty and bruised. His eyes were wide in surprise, but they didn't seem to be able to focus. It was his brother, but at the same time it wasn't, and seeing him like this broke Will's heart.

"I'm here, brother. You're not seeing things. I've been looking for you for so long." He looked at the lock and gave the bars a shake as though he thought they might crumble to dust just because he willed it to be so.

This brought a small chuckle from Robin, and Will's head snapped up to see the slightest of smiles on his brother's face. "You will not get the door open in that manner, brother mine, but perhaps if the men who put me here knew anything of your determination, they'd have thought better of it."

To Will's surprise, Robin was rising to his feet. "No, save your strength!" Will admonished him and gripped the bars tighter. "I didn't think I'd find you tonight. I don't have any way to break the lock or pick it…I…I have no way to save you." He cursed himself for a fool realizing he should have prepared to break his brother out the moment he found him. Turning away now wasn't something he could do. He had failed in every way possible because he had not thought this through to the end, and he had not correctly identified his own weakness. For weakness it was. A strong man would be able to take the knowledge that Robin was alive, and return with men to break him out with a well thought out plan and weapons for all. He was nothing but a child playing at war once more. He could not walk away, and yet remaining here would do Robin no good. He looked away in shame and self-loathing. His surprise doubled when he felt a gentle touch on his white-knuckled hand.

"You have already saved me, Will Scarlett. Knowing you're here and that you know where I am gives me hope. Do you have any news of Marion?" Robin leaned heavily on the bars.

"Your wife is fine. She sent for me and Azeem when she couldn't find you."

"Azeem is here?" He craned his neck to look over Will's shoulder.

"Well, not _here_. He's searching the docks."

"The docks?"

"Robin, he overheard talk of turning you and King Richard over to slavers in a few days time. We were trying to determine which ships in port are slavers' ships." He sighed. "I should have let him come with me. I bet he could get you out of here."

"Now that you know where I am, I'm sure you'll find a way to get me out. As for King Richard, we'll need to find him as well…"

"I know where he is. He's in the tower cell."

Robin nodded. "Then we have only to find a way to break both him and myself from our prisons and put an end to Prince John's plans."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, that's all," he snorted, sarcasm dripping from the words as the tears threatened to do from his eyes.

"You can do this, Will Scarlett. I believe in you. Now go before you are caught."

Will nodded, but he really didn't want to go.

"Go, Will," Robin said. "You need to make plans. I'll be waiting for your return."

Will nodded again and turned to go, but he'd taken only a step or two when he realized they were not alone.

"Ah," said a voice, posh, polished, and proud. "But, he won't return. He won't have the chance since he's not going to leave."

Will shook his head at his own ineptitude. He heard Robin yelling at the man and the men with him to leave him alone, but he knew it was a futile waste of words. The man to the right of the one who'd spoken came forward then and grabbed a hold of Will's arm. He wrenched it painfully behind Will's back, and spun him to face Robin through the bars. "I'm s-sorry, brother," Will said through the pain, but before Robin could say a word, the man who held him slammed his head hard against the prison bars. His world went black.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Robin stared up at Prince John from where he'd knelt on the floor of the cell just on the other side of Will's prone form. "Why did you come? You never come down here."

"I'd come to tell you we were moving you. It's a good thing I came when I did. You might have escaped otherwise." He looked disdainfully at Will, now crumpled in a heap by the prison bars. "Who is he? Who do you know who would come to your aid here? He looks like a peasant, a servant. Does he work for some friend of yours? Tell me who else knows he's here!"

Robin laughed, but it was humorless and bitter. "He is no servant, though I grant he's probably masquerading as one." Robin stood and took a step nearer to the Prince and watched in satisfaction as the man took a step backwards in fear. Robin placed his hands on the bars and brought his face as close as possible to the gap there. "He is my brother, and a better man than I, which, is now that I think of it, much as your own brother is to you!" He laughed when Prince John's face turned purple in rage.

He turned to the guards. "Take them! Bring them to the hidden chamber now!"

Robin took a step back from the cell door as the guard unlocked it, when it swung open he charged forward hoping to get to Will's side, but he was weak. The time spent in the dungeons with little water and less food had left him helpless. He was easily caught and restrained. He resorted to calling to his brother, until Princ John himself pulled a jewel-hilted dagger from his robes and, taking hold of the still unconscious Will's hair, pulled his head up exposing his throat. He held the dagger dangerously close.

"Continue to shout and I will kill him myself!"

Robin fell silent. The Price smirked and led the way through the catacombs to a secret staircase. It was a long climb up narrow stairs, and Robin felt himself growing dizzier as they went. He hadn't been upright in days, had done nothing so physical in weeks. He glanced occasionally over his shoulder hoping for a glimpse of his brother, but there were too many guards, and looking down made him dizzier.

He thought perhaps he might have blacked out, because it seemed rather sudden that he found himself herded through a door and into a windowless room. There was no fire, no warmth, only a handful of candles and one wall sconce containing a torch that one of the guards now lit. Frantic, he glanced around the room relaxing somewhat when he saw Will, still unconscious, but at least in the same room with him. Separation at this point would have plagued him with worry for his brother. Now at least he could see for himself how and where he was and not have to wonder.

Of course, the sight of him wasn't really reassuring. Still out cold, he hung limply from the arms of the guards holding him. At Prince John's order, he was chained to the wall and left to hang by his wrists. Robin recalled what Will had told him of being strung upside down in the Sheriff of Nottingham's dungeons, and was trying to comfort himself with the notion that at least Will was right side up.

It wasn't very comforting.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked the question of John, belatedly adding a reluctant "Your Majesty," when the Prince glared at him.

"You fight on my brother's side. You would have given away my plotting, and then where would I be?"

Robin smiled at the thought. "I dare say our positions would be reversed, and my brother would be far from here and out of harm's way."

"Yes, well," John glanced at Will who was beginning to stir. "At least now, I have some leverage. I will get cooperation from you, Robin Hood, or I will find new and interesting ways to make your brother scream."

Robin's face went white at the words. "Leave him alone."

Prince John smiled. "That is entirely up to you."

"I don't have any information for you. I never spoke to the King about you. I spoke to no one about you or anything I overheard! Let him go! You have me. You don't need him!" Robin knew his fear for his brother's life was making him frantic, but he couldn't help it. He had been too long alone in the dark dungeons, and the idea that his brother had come to find him and might therefore be harmed terrified him.

"Ah," said Prince John with a smile. "It's a shame I cannot take you at your word, Robin of Locksley. I know I usually do take noblemen at their word, but you are hardly a run of the mill nobleman. You led rebellion in Nottingham, your father was a devil worshipper…"

"That's a lie!" Robin spat with all the venom he could muster.

Prince John went on as though he hadn't heard. "And your so-called brother is a known criminal and a peasant. A commoner so common there should be a word for it…a ranking below commoner to distinguish so disreputable a personage. I will have to think of one for him. I'm sure it will come to me."

Robin let him ramble. His words would have no affect on the prince, and his main concern at the moment was Will anyway. He heard a low groan from Will, and turned his full attention on trying to work out how badly hurt his brother was. He took a half step forward trying to get to his brother's side, but the guards intercepted him. They took him to another set of chains set into the wall and secured Robin there.

They were tantalizingly close to Will, yet just out of reach. He could not make physical contact with his brother, so if he were to offer aid of any kind, it had to be through words. Words had never been their strong suit.

Will blinked owlishly and shook his head with a grimace and Robin shouted. "Will, I'm here! I'm here, brother, you are not alone!"

He suppressed a cry of pain as the nearest guard punched him in an effort to silence his shouts.

Prince John lightly admonished the man. "Oh, come now, let the man speak to his brother. It's of no consequence." He looked Robin in the eye. "I will leave you two alone for now. There's no one to hear you, so don't worry about the noise. Make as much as you like. I will be back shortly to see if you can make me believe that you and your brother are no threat to me." He turned and left, the guards following him out.

Robin glanced at his brother, but he seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness again. He called to him, but could not rouse him. He sighed in frustration and vowed that he would not allow John to hurt Will. He simply had to find a way out of this room and to King Richard. He only hoped that Azeem would protect Marian.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

She forced herself not to hurry. She had to reach the guard without being noticed and people running were always noticeable. Keeping to the shadows with a hood drawn over her head, she soon made her way to Captain Kahlor's post.

"Captain…"

"Do not call me that!" He hissed the words and grabbed her arm pulling her into an alcove at the base of the stairs to King Richard's prison. "Why are you here?"

"Will is missing. He never returned from the catacombs. Azeem thinks he can find him, but I wanted to speak to you first. We need to break the King from his prison. Can your men be here tonight?"

He scowled but nodded. "Yes, they are desperate to take action, but how do we break him out of that room? Breaking down walls is not a quiet thing!"

She nodded, but she'd given that some thought. "I have a friend. He's bringing something he says will soften the wall. Then there will be less resistance. If we wait until late tonight, there will be no one nearby to hear what we're doing."

In that moment, Azeem arrived. Kahler held his sword in a defensive posture, but Azeem raised his hands. "My Lady," he said and held out a large jug."

Kahlor took the jug. "Water?"

Azeem shook his head. "Vinegar."

Kahler didn't believe them, but once his men arrived, two-dozen in all each well-armed and loyal to Richard, he agreed to do as she asked. Together, Marian, Azeem, who refused to leave her side until Robin and Will were found, and Kahlor raced up to the tower prison.

Once inside with the door closed, she sighed in relief.

"Will Scarlett? Is that you?" King Richard's voice called from behind the wall sounding confused.

"No, Cousin, it's me!" Marian explained that Will was missing after leaving to search for Robin in the lower dungeons. "We can't wait any longer. We've found men loyal to you. We're breaking you out."

"And the guard?" The King asked.

Marian laughed. "The guard is your Captain Kahlor!"

The King was silent for a moment. "I never imagined he'd be fool enough to hide so close to me."

"Thank you, Sire," Kahlor said, "But my loyalty to you far outweighs my intelligence."

Marian gave a nervous little laugh. "He gathered more men loyal to you."

"Wait, if you are caught…"

"Forgive me, Cousin, but I am out of time and out of options."

The three of them worked diligently and methodically, dousing the bricks and stones in one corner of the room with vinegar. They didn't need to remove the entire wall. They just needed to make a hole big enough to pull the King trough. They kept at it and finally had a hole large enough that King Richard was able to pull himself out of the prison. He stood, stretching back muscles and shaking mortar dust from his hair.

Marian and Azeem took turns explaining to King Richard about the plot to sell him and Robin as slaves. The King was getting angrier and angrier, and Marian had to keep reminding him that he had to save the anger for later. When they reached her rooms, she led him inside. The two dozen guards loyal to him scattered, some to search the lower dungeons for Will and Robin, and some to secure more men, arms, and horses in case they were forced to run.

She opened the door to her room, and found her mother inside waiting. She'd had to promise her mother that she would explain what she'd discovered, and she'd obviously decided to wait for her here and force the explanation sooner rather than later.

The moment they were inside Marian's mother threw herself at King Richard throwing propriety out the window in her joy at seeing him alive.

"Oh, Richard, what have they done?"

King Richard smiled, "Ah, my dear, it's all right. I'm fine now." He pulled back a moment and looked fondly at her. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Thanks to your daughter and her friend!"

Her mother glared at her. "You took such a risk."

Marian shook her head. "As do you. If he's discovered here, in your presence, you risk the Prince's disfavor."

The King nodded, his mood shifting. "She's right. We can't linger. Tell me, Cousin, do you have a plan, or am I meant to hide in your room?"

"Your Majesty," Captain Kahlor interrupted. He knelt before his king. His relief was so obvious that King Richard reached down and pulled him upright, though it was a struggle for the younger man as his head swam in disbelief. "Forgive my failure, Sire. I tried to stop them!"

"Enough, Captain. You'll never know how much I appreciate your loyalty. We have business, however. Robin of Locksley is still somewhere in the dungeons. As is his friend. When your men have finished searching, if they have been found, we liberate them. If they have not," His face was hard as granite. "We take the questions to my brother. Go and help them. Report back as quickly as you can."

The man shook his head. "With due respect, sire, I am not leaving your side until this treachery has been repaid in kind."

King Richard smiled. "Very well."

Marian looked from the King to his Captain and from her mother to Azeem. Never would she have guessed that this was what a group of freedom fighters would look like.


	6. Prisoners

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Chapter 6

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

It was Marian's mother who took charge. She sat the King down and gave him as much food and drink as she had available in her rooms. As she listened to him regale her with the tale of how Prince John had captured and imprisoned him, she tutted and fussed over him. By the time he'd eaten, aside from still being filthy, he looked much more himself.

"I owe my good condition to Will Scarlett," he confessed. "The boy risked a lot to smuggle food and wine to me. I would be much weaker if not for the boy." He looked worried and Marian couldn't help but share the sentiment.

As they tried to plan their next move there was a soft knock at the door. Kahlor drew his sword and motioned for the women to join the King on the farside of the room. He crept to the door and pulled it open a crack, but then swung it wide and swept the man who stood there inside.

"Report," Kahlor barked. The man did so quickly.

"The missing men are not in the catacombs. We've learned they were moved. We know not where, but Prince John himself had him taken to somewhere called the hidden chamber."

King Richard laughed. "I know where that is! John thinks it a secret, but I discovered it long ago. It is near to his private chambers, though I've heard he's moved into mine."

Kahlor nodded. "If that's the case, there may be a few guards but not much else by the hidden chamber. I'll check that in a few hours. With luck, we can come up with a plan by this time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" cried Marian, dismayed at the thought of delaying now that they might have a good lead as to where Robin, and now Will, were being held.

King Richard put a hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes. They were full of sorrow, regret, and determination. "We'll rescue them, Marian. You have my word."

She nodded, but she didn't feel that confident.

"Well," said Marian's mother. "It's time we all settled down for the night. Marian will come stay in my room." She looked to Richard. "You stay here. It's not uncommon for one of us to stay with the other. No one will think anything of it."

King Richard nodded gratefully. "I'll remember your kindness, Ladies," he vowed, tiredly resuming his seat. With Kahlor vowing to guard the King, the women left.

"Mother," Marian said when they were alone. "If this doesn't work out, I'd like you to come home with me. I don't think you'd be safe here."

Her mother shook her head sadly. "Dear, if this doesn't work out, we'll have to flea to France or Spain. Nottingham isn't nearly far enough away to be safe."

Marian sighed in agreement and spent the rest of the evening counting the moments until dawn.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Robin stared hard at Will wishing the younger man would wake at least long enough to confirm he was all right. Instead, his brother remained infuriatingly and frustratingly unconscious. He'd prayed long and hard to be able to see his brother, to see Marian once more, but he hadn't intended for Will to be a prisoner. He'd have preferred death to sitting here and wondering if his brother would live through the night.

He heard a low groan and couldn't stop himself from calling to his brother. "Will? Will, are you awake? Come on, Brother, wake up."

Another groan, and then he heard Will's voice. "Robin?" The younger man asked softly. "W-where are we?"

"We've been moved. Some secret chamber. I don't know much. Are you all right?" Robin's heart was in his throat.

"Been better," Will admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Azeem will find us," Robin said, trying to sound confident.

Will either didn't hear him or ignored him. Before he could say anything to draw out his brother, get him to confirm how he was, the door opened.

Two guards entered followed by Prince John. John was smiling. It neither suited him, nor did it look even remotely friendly.

"Both awake, I see," John said unnecessarily. "Good." He walked towards Will and lightly, almost tenderly patted his face. Will pulled back as though expecting to be hit. That reaction alone troubled Robin, and he called out to John to draw his attention before the Prince decided to pursue it.

"I was telling the truth. I don't have information for you."

John walked over to him. "How did you do it?"

Robin was puzzled. "Do what?"

"How did you defeat the Sheriff? The plan was a good one. Your father was disgraced. Your return was unlikely. Suddenly I was being told that you were leading the rabble of Sherwood Forest in fighting and taxing. How in the world did you do that?"

Realization hit him and stirred up things he thought he'd buried. "You were involved. Somehow, Nottingham had convinced you his plans were for the best. Did you know he wanted to take the Crown? Did you know he planned to be King himself?"

Prince John waved a hand. "What he wanted and what he planned were not realistic, though he never knew it. I was using him. Now, I'm going to use the two of you."

"What?" Robin asked.

John smiled and turned to Will. "Take his eyes," he said to the guards. Two of them stepped forward. One held the now struggling Will as the other approached with an arrow. The pair forced Will to hold still, though he struggled and screamed. The tip of the arrow rested lightly on Will's face, and Robin pleaded with Prince John.

His pleas were interrupted as another of the Prince's guards rushed into the room. A hasty whisper caused the Prince to curse. "Stop! Bring them!" He said, pointing to Robin and Will and swinging around to lead the guards from the room.

The arrow was withdrawn, and Will, still struggling and shaking from the emotion of the last few minutes, was bound and blindfolded. The same was done to Robin and they were led through the palace in darkness dependent on the guards.

Robin called softly to Will. "I'm here, brother. I'm here." He heard Will's struggles slow and cease, and he heaved a sigh of relief. They were together at least, and they hadn't been killed or maimed. That had to mean things were looking up.

To his surprise, they were brought outside. The cool breeze and the odor of horses told him that much. He was tossed into a wagon, and he heard Will's muffled cry as he landed roughly next to him.

The wagon began to move. He heard men running out and mounting horses and knew they were following the wagon, but whether they were giving chase or acting as escorts, he really couldn't say.

He did hear Prince John's voice. "How did he get out? He was trapped behind a wall for goodness sake, and no one knew he was there!"

The reply was lost to Robin as Will called to him softly. "Robin?"

"I'm here, Will."

"I…don't think I'm very good at these rescues."

Robin laughed and moved closer to his brother. "At least we're together this time," he whispered. Will's hand grasped his own.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

"How did he escape?" King Richard bellowed. He stood before the throne, still dirty from his own captivity. His guards were arrayed around him as though loathe to let him stray more than a few feet from them.

Captain Kahlor cleared his throat. "Someone warned him. Prince John was seen leaving the castle with his personal guards and at least two prisoners."

King Richard sighed and sat in his throne. "I want him found. I want those prisoners rescued. Before anyone in this castle is permitted any rest at all! Do you hear?"

Kahlor nodded and left to begin the search.

King Richard glanced around at the remaining guards. There were more than he'd imagined, but his original few dozen had been recruiting from among the servants, stable hands, and peasants they'd passed. It was a sizable army now, and he had a feeling he'd be hiring many of them to stay.

His concern now was Robin, Will, and of course Prince John. John would have to be banished at the very least. He imagined Will's reaction to that. The boy would undoubtedly remind anyone who would listen that treason would garner a death sentence from a commoner, and should warrant nothing less from a nobleman, even if the noble was a Prince. He sighed. Things had gotten too complicated.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and a cowed guard entered announcing Lady Marian. Richard groaned. He had to explain to Marian that her family was still out of reach. Complicated had just gotten worse.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Azeem listened as the King and Lady Marian discussed what was to be done about Robin and Will. He had his own ideas on the subject and while they wasted time on worry and what ifs and can'ts, he took his leave slipping away to find the trail the Prince and his men must have left before it grew too cold.

He'd taken steps in the preceding weeks to provide help when he would need it, but he couldn't be sure when that help would arrive. He would work alone until such time as they appeared. He smiled at the small knot of men appearing by the stables and nodded in recognition of their arrival. "Follow me," he said, and they fell into place behind him without question.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Prince John was an ambitious man, but by no means a hardy one. Travel in anything less than Royal Comfort was foreign to him. He was shouting at his men, who were beginning to realize that supporting Prince John was treason.

"Sire," someone was saying, "There's nowhere to run."

"We will meet up with the reserved soldiers soon enough. By dawn at the latest. When Prince John spoke again, his voice was shaky. "Why did you stop us? We should keep going."

"I thought we should leave them." Robin knew he meant to leave him and Will behind. He braced himself to be ready for whatever happened next.

"That's ridiculous. They are our only leverage. One is married to my cousin Marian. If she wants him back, she'll have to control that brother of mine."

"We can travel more quickly if we leave the wagon. We can leave England. You can rally an army, come up with a plan to seize the throne the next time your brother leaves the country. Please, Father…"

Robin heard the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"I told you not to call me that unless we were alone," Prince John spat.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

"We're going to the rendezvous point. The men will be waiting."

"But, Sire, I'm sure we're being followed."

"Of course we are! My brother's men…"

"No, there's only one."

"How can you know that?"

Whatever answer came was lost in the rattle of the wheels as the wagon moved again and hit a large rut in the road. Robin considered what he'd heard, but there was little of any use. The fact that Prince John had a son, likely a bastard, wasn't anything he could use at the moment. The fact that there were more armed men waiting for them at some secret rendezvous point was disconcerting. Prince John's ambitions for the throne were well known, but he'd never seriously entertained the idea that Prince John would raise an army to force his brother to relinquish his rightful claim. He could only hope that whoever was following was someone willing to help.

It was some time before he heard a low groan from Will. His brother had been still and quiet for longer that Robin could ever recall barring the time he'd been healing from his injuries after the fight with Nottingham. Was he more seriously injured than Robin had believed? Had something unsettled him? He scowled at the stupidity of the thought. Everything that had happened since he and Marian had left for their trip had been unsettling. He could well imagine Will upon receiving word from Marian that he was missing. He knew it had been a long time, and he knew Will had likely endured a lot. Whether Robin would ever get him to share the story was unpredictable at best.

"Will?" Robin called. "Are you well?"

"That last rut was a mile deep," Will whispered.

Robin smiled. At least Will was still attempting to joke about things. "When we stop, we have to be ready to run," Robin said.

"Run? How can we? We're blindfolded and bound. We'd never get far."

There was bitterness in his tone and Robin didn't like to hear it. "We'll get far enough. It's dark and they have other concerns."

"They won't just through up their hands in defeat as we stagger off into the trees," Will said.

"No, but something will present itself."

"That's a vague plan even for you," Will laughed.

Robin smiled to hear it. "Just be prepared, Will. We need to take any advantage that comes our way."

"Fine," Will sighed. "But in the meantime, I'm going to try to get out of these ropes."

Robin listened to him struggle for a moment or two. "Roll," he whispered.

"What?"

"Roll towards me. I'll try to untie your hands. Then you can untie mine."

Will did as Robin asked, but it took a long time to work the ropes free. The knots were tight, and the rope was old and sturdier than it seemed. By the time he'd even loosened it a bit, he felt the wagon slow to a stop.

"Get them seen to," Prince John's voice called out.

Moments later, they were pulled from the wagon and dragged though the darkness. Tossed to the ground, and rough hands removed the ropes replacing them as they were tied to a tree. Robin was glad they were at least kept together.

The blindfolds were removed, and Robin wondered why, but then he realized it was meant to intimidate. The soldiers around them were innumerable. A veritable army camped in the woods preparing to strike at King Richard. Robin's thoughts were of Marian as his heart clenched at the thought of her stuck in the midst of the revolution.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Will leaned his head back against the tree pleased that the blindfold was gone and that they were out of that rumbling wagon. It had been disconcerting moving in darkness like that, and he had a headache from the effort of it.

He tried to think good things. Azeem was well and with Marian and King Richard. Surely he would find a way to help them. Of course, what could one man do against this? The men around them looked to be experienced soldiers, and he could only wonder how Prince John had raised such an army.

"He's not going to let us go." Will whispered the words, but it was his sudden understanding of the fact that they were completely expendable in this scenario that took the words from his mouth.

"What?" Robin asked.

"He can't. We've got no leverage with him. Why would he let us live?"

"We're his leverage. He wants to use us to bargain with the King," Robin said.

"Why would King Richard care if we live or die?"

"We're sort of related," Robin reminded him. "Will, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like being used in a scheming rich boy's game."

"He's not your average scheming rich boy. He's a prince, and he's one step away from stealing the throne," Robin said.

Will began to move and Robin realized he was tugging at the ropes that secured them to the tree. "Will, you'll hurt yourself."

Will just tugged harder.

"Will!"

"I might hurt myself, but not as much as they'll hurt me…and you…if we don't get away." Fear was in his voice.

"Will, I won't let them hurt you," Robin whispered.

Will made a sound that was part snort, part laugh, and part sob. "You won't want them to hurt me. You're really not in any position to stop them. Between the two of us you have far more value in the Prince's eyes. I'm nothing." He flinched at the bitter bite he'd given that last word knowing Robin well enough to know he'd protest, that he'd try to make sure Will still believed in himself, in them, in Robin. "I'm less than nothing. I am only here to hold over your head." He despised being a pawn. He'd been used against his mother before she'd died. He'd been the reason she'd done awful things. To help him, to feed him, to keep him safe…if it hadn't been for him she'd have had a much better life.

"Will," Robin began, "don't say such things," and it was only then that he realized he must have said some small portion of that aloud. Will didn't let him finish.

"No, no more words. We have to get away…"

"You won't," a cold voice said from nearby and they both jumped as much as the ropes would allow. Will turned his head to see one of the guards. He was glaring at them with such hatred in his eyes, but what Will found most troublesome was the same glint that he'd seen in the sheriff's face, in the face of the Duke who'd killed his mother…this man would hurt them both, himself and Robin, but not because the Prince ordered it. He would enjoy it.

The man stepped closer and knelt by Will. He grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head back. Will strained to keep his eyes on the other man's face as he leaned close and whispered directly into his ear. His breath was hot and moist in his ear and tickled enough to make Will squirm. But his words…oh, his words were not words he could ever have imagined hearing. He began to tremble, and, eyes wide and still staring at the man, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He thought Robin was calling to him, but it seemed to come from so very far away.

The man let go of him slamming his head back until it impacted with the tree trunk and left Will dazed. He heard Robin threaten the man and he made another sound as he had before, part snort, part laugh, and part sob. No matter how many times Robin said his name, he couldn't make himself reply.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

"Leave him alone!" Robin shouted again. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd shouted at the man. Something about his voice was familiar and yet oddly unfamiliar at the same time.

Before he could work it out, the Prince, with several other guards, arrived. Two guards pulled the one tormenting Will away, but to Robin's dismay, Will didn't move. He groaned once, and Robin saw a small trickle of blood making its way slowly down his neck and staining his collar.

"Now is not the time," the Prince said and anger was in his voice, though Robin saw only worry in his eyes.

Will cleared his voice. "Let me see to his wound," Robin asked, and the Prince stared at him. Robin forced his voice and demeanor to seem subservient. It was what the one thing to which the Prince would be most likely to respond. "Please, Sire."

The Prince sighed and turned to three of his guards. "Untie them and help Robin Hood tend to his brother. If they escape I'll hold you accountable."

Robin wouldn't be able to escape with Will in this shape, he knew. He just wanted to stop the bleeding and see if he could find some way to help his brother find something to believe in aside from the very real possibility of injury, pain, and death.

With two guards holding their swords at the ready, one untied the brothers and helped move Will away from the tree trunk to recline on the cold grass. "Will?" Robin asked, moving closer and positioning himself in such away that if he opened his eyes, Will would see only Robin and not the armed guards. "Will, can you open your eyes?"

Another groan and Will was blinking rapidly.

Robin smiled in relief as his brother's eyes came into view. "That's it! Welcome back, brother. How do you feel?"

Will snorted in disbelief, and Robin laughed to hear it. "I know. Stupid question." He turned to one of the guards. "Can I get some water for him? A bandage? Anything?"

The guard moved to get the supplies, but another took his place, sword also at the ready.

Robin ignored him and turned his attention back to Will. "Will," he whispered, not liking the dazed look in the younger man's eyes. "I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Will said, though his eyes drifted shut as he said it.

"No, really, stay awake. Keep your eyes open. Let me see them." He was growing more frantic by the moment. Will opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then held them open as he stared up at Robin. "That's it," Robin said again as relief surged through him.

"I'm supposed to be rescuing you," Will said in a soft voice.

Robin smiled. "You have. We're better together than separated."

Will snorted once more, and Robin didn't bother to ask what it was that was so funny or unbelievable.

The guard returned then and Robin thanked him as he took the water and a few rags to be used as bandages. Will managed a sip or two of the water, but his eyes never strayed from the guards for very long. "I don't see how we're getting out of this one," he told Robin. "These guys are well armed. The Prince has a lot of men out here." He glanced up at his brother. "Do you think he's planning something?"

Robin nodded. "I do. He's got enough men here to challenge the King since most of the soldiers are off fighting in the Holy Land. He might think he can take the throne."

Will struggled up a bit. "We have to get Marian out of here. Retreat to Sherwood…"

"Will, that's hardly a solution. Wherever we are when it happens, if Prince John becomes King and we do nothing to stop it.."

Will shook his head, but stopped and closed his eyes as the motion made his head ache. "Remind me not to do that again," he said in a whisper.

Robin didn't get to say anything at all to that as the guards, never far away, approached. "You've had long enough," one of them said almost in a growl as he grabbed Robin roughly by the arm and dragged him roughly back to the tree and the waiting ropes. To Robin's horror, the other guard was just as rough with Will. As the younger man was violently manhandled back to the tree, he groaned again, and Robin began to yell.

"Be careful with him! He's injured! Will! Are you…" but he never finished. As his guard secured him with his ropes, he drew his sword and calmly placed it at Robin's throat.

"Not another word." The guard spoke roughly, maliciously and looked for all the world as though he'd like nothing more than to make good use of his blade.

To be continued

Author's Note: There should be one more chapter to tie this all up. To those of you who have reviewed, thank you!


	7. Found

Missing by Ecri

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Chapter 7

A/N: This is the final chapter in the story. Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please let me know if you like it! I live for reviews!

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Azeem had no firm plan in mind as he closed the distance between himself and the small group holding The Christians. What he had was hope and faith. That, he was certain, would be plenty.

He crouched low in the brush as he listened to the soldiers and when they finally moved away, he kept his eyes on the prisoners. Bound to a tree, the brothers spoke infrequently, but Azeem could see there would be little help from them in the escape. It was a good thing Allah had seen fit to make him cautious. He was not so alone as he appeared.

He stationed himself close enough to the brothers that he could keep an eye on them. He would act if inaction would bring harm to either of them. His debt to the Christian had been fulfilled long ago, but he had reluctantly formed a friendship with these people. Azeem had once believed that once he had honored his obligation to save the Christian's life, he would depart for home immediately. That he had found—even looked for—reasons to stay a bit longer had at first escaped his notice. More recently he'd begun to wonder if he would ever again see his homeland. The thought of that distant place, the warm air, the blue skies still made him ache, but he knew in his heart that Allah intended for him to stay a bit longer. Perhaps this, now, rescuing the Christian brothers from the nefarious prince would be enough and Allah would grant him a way home.

He stared at the two brothers waiting, but neither seemed in immediate danger. Settling back against the nearest tree trunk, careful to keep the two in sight, he waited.

Camouflaged as he was in the dim light, one of the guards walked right by him without noticing. Azeem soon heard voices. A quick check that nothing was amiss with his friends, he turned his attention towards the sound hoping to discover something useful.

The guard who'd passed him was speaking to another guard who seemed to have been waiting for him. They complained a bit about the chilly weather, but eventually their talk turned to their predicament.

"It's gone wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Why leave so suddenly then? And prisoners? Why've we got prisoners? Nah, something's gone wrong, and Prince John don't know how to fix it."

"Don't talk that way…"

"Why? He ain't king yet!"

"Still, he's got a better right to rule than Richard."

"I know that and you know that, but there's some that think otherwise."

"Whoever ends up on the throne, I ain't gonna hang for supporting the wrong one!"

"If you're lucky…"

They wandered off and Azeem considered what he'd heard. The men were beginning to lose faith in the prince. He might be able to use that. Perhaps he could persuade some to desert Prince John. Even if just a small number of them left, it would be less to fight later. How, though, would he do it?

He kept an eye on his friends all evening, and by dawn's first light, Allah had granted him a plan.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Marian stared at the king as though he'd lost his mind. "I'm coming with you!"

"Marian, my dear, we will find him," the king said.

She nodded. "It's not that I don't believe in you, Richard, but Robin and Will have a way of finding trouble."

To her surprise he smiled, and the twinkle in his eyes brought a smile to her lips as well. "They may find trouble, but they have a knack of finding a way out once again."

"Not without a lot of help," she said shaking her head. "Richard, I have to be there when you find him! He has been missing for so long…"

"I know. I understand, but if John is behind all of this, I don't want to risk you being hurt. John may have soldiers, supporters, this may turn into a battle…"

Marian stood straighter and drew a sword from a scabbard she'd kept concealed from his line of vision. "I'm going, Richard. I may be a woman, but I can handle a sword as well as I can handle a husband."

Richard nodded. "I don't doubt it. Very well, my dear, but try to remember I am the King and my orders must be followed. It's one thing for you to be familiar with me in private, but once we are among my soldiers, you cannot question my orders."

Joy swept through her as she slipped the sword back into its scabbard. "Of course, Your Highness. I will follow your every command."

Richard shook his head. "Why do I doubt that?" he asked himself as they left the room together.

Marian was as good as her word. She didn't question the king, and indeed barely spoke to him unless something he said demanded a reply. Her thoughts centered on her still-missing husband and his brother, not to mention Azeem. It seemed they would never lead a simple life and would instead race from one crisis to another. She had dared imagine their trip would be a joyous one, and instead they'd been separated and somehow caught up in Prince John's ill-advised bid for his brother's throne.

They made their way through the surrounding countryside and Marian looked for some sign that Azeem had come this way, but the Moor was too good at what he did to leave anything visible to a novice like her. Perhaps Robin could have told her otherwise, but thoughts like that merely reminded her painfully that Robin was still missing.

Her horse was slowing and she glanced around at the rest of the King's soldiers to see them stopping and dismounting. She glanced at Richard, the question plain on her face.

King Richard sighed and swung his leg over the horse's back dismounting smoothly for someone who, until recently, had been a prisoner in a tiny tower cell. He moved to her horse and reached up to help her down. Stubbornly, she refused the aid. "Why are we stopping?"

The king let his hands drop to his side and spoke softly. "I have a group of scouts ahead who have asked us to wait here. They found something worth investigating and should be along soon to give me an update. Now, how about that agreement not to question my orders in front of the men?"

Marian blushed. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," she said, perhaps a trifle more loudly than necessary. "I was lost in thought and didn't hear your order to stop."

King Richard nodded and reached up again, and this time Marian allowed him to help her down. Her anxiety got the better of her, however, and she merely paced and wrung her hands.

"Marian, you'll be worn out when we find him and then who will tend him if he needs tending?"

Marian smiled and gave up, sitting down by a nearby tree and trying to radiate a feeling of calm patience that she truly didn't feel. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Nonsense! Since when have you ever second-guessed yourself?"

"Since…" she began, but cut herself off.

Richard sat beside her. "Come on, you can tell me. What can it be that has you in such doubt? You trust me? You know your husband won't be bested by the likes of John. What can possibly turn you, the strongest woman I've ever known, into a mass of insecurities?"

Marian dared to grasp his hand and held it tighter than she'd ever dared. He was more than her cousin, after all. He was the King of England. "I'm…pregnant."

The King stared for a moment, then blinked once, twice, three times. A slow smile spread across his face and he hugged her soundly. "That's wonderful!"

His joy actually made her laugh and for the first time since she'd suspected her condition, she felt a glimmer of happiness and hope. Robin had already disappeared by the time she'd had any inkling of it, and she'd yet to tell her own mother, thinking she should wait and tell Robin first. She hadn't intended to tell Richard, but it had tumbled from her mouth as though of its own accord and there was no taking it back now.

Richard had sobered now and leaned close to her. "Robin was missing before you could tell him, wasn't he?" The King's deep, mellifluous voice was tinged with understanding and emotion.

Marian nodded, tears standing in her eyes. "Yes. I don't know what to do. I mean, if we don't find him…"

"We will. Don't worry about that."

Anything else he might have said was cut short when one of the scouts returned to their impromptu camp. He was directed to the king's side and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," he said in greeting. "There are strange things afoot."

King Richard stood drawing himself up to his full, imposing height. "What sort of strange?"

The soldier shook his head. "Noises, whispers…and we found several of Prince John's men running away."

King Richard's eyes widened at that. "Running? Tell me you caught one."

The soldiers smiled. "We did, Sire." He gestured to two other soldiers who'd accompanied him. "Bring him."

The two brought forward a soldier who was literally shaking, eyes wide, as he was dragged before his king.

Richard took full advantage of the man's fear. "You support my brother's bid for the throne?" His eyes hardened, and the venom in his voice made it clear what he thought of the man trembling before him. "Treasonous scum, if you tell me what I need to know, I may let you live."

The man bowed his head. "Sire, forgive me…"

Richard drew closer to the man and whispered, "I said nothing of forgiveness."

The man nodded. "Y-yes, Sire. I…that is…Prince John…"

"Out with it!"

"He holds two men prisoner, but his guards are fleeing. He may have a dozen or two remaining."

Richard turned towards Marian who'd let out an involuntary gasp at the mention of prisoners. He turned back toward the traitor before him. "The prisoners…are they mistreated."

"They…they're not being treated kindly, Your Majesty, but they're well."

"Hmmmm," said Richard in a way that made it clear he didn't quite believe the man. "Why are Prince John's men deserting him? Are these men who do not know their minds? First they commit treason in support of a prince who would be king and then to desert that same prince?"

The soldier flinched at the word 'deserting' but he answered as well as he could. "There are spirits in the wood. They disapprove of Prince John's claim to the crown. The men are leaving lest they face the wrath of the spirit world."

Richard's eyes twinkled at the tale, but he kept his face serious. "Tell me where precisely we can find these prisoners, and I will allow you to leave."

The man sagged in relief and hastily rattled off directions on how to find the prince's campsite. "They are tied to the largest tree near Prince John's tent." When he was finished, Richard took a hold of his arm. "You go now. Go far and fast and don't look behind you. Never take up arms in a fight between brothers."

The man nodded and as soon as Richard released him, he ran.

Richard turned towards Kahlor, who stood waiting expectantly. "Organize the men. We ride out as soon as we are able. Stealth is our ally, and once we come close to this camp, our priority is to free Robin of Locksley and his brother, Will. Once they are safe, we take Prince John."

Kahlor nodded and saluted before turning away to prepare the group to move out.

Richard turned to Marian. "I know it was hard for you to keep quiet." He stepped closer and put his hand to her cheek. "Come, now. We have good news. He's alive…"

"Possibly not well," Marian interrupted.

"Possibly, but alive is a positive thing. 'Not well' can be made better. We will have them by nightfall." He took her hand and kissed it. He placed his other hand on her stomach, which had not yet begun to swell with the new life growing inside it. He smiled, suddenly looking years younger. "You have my word."

Marian nodded and tried to quell the turmoil rolling through her.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Prince John resented his brother more with each passing moment. Richard had repeatedly abandoned his throne either to live in France or to put in an appearance fighting in his ridiculous Crusades. Now, he'd forced John to live in the woods like a criminal forsaking the luxuries that were rightfully his.

His own plans thwarted, Prince John had been quick to panic, but now, in this cold, murky forest, his anger had simmered and become deeper, richer. He would defeat his brother and claim the throne. He was certain of that. As he sat imagining Richard's defeat and subsequent humiliation and death, a flurry of activity right outside his tent caught his attention.

"Guard," he called. When no one appeared he walked to the flap and shouted once more. "Guard! What's going on?"

The guard, a young lad of maybe eighteen years turned frightened eyes on his sovereign. "Sire, I'm sorry it's disturbed you, but…" he faltered.

Exasperated, John sighed heavily. "What! Speak up, man!"

"Some of the guards have disappeared!" The man blurted. "The patrols on the perimeter are gone! Anyone we send to investigate disappears as well!" He stopped glancing up at the trees as an unearthly howl reverberated through the branches. "It's cursed! These woods are cursed!"

John shook his head. "That's ridiculous!" He would have said more, but a further shout stopped him.

"Sire! Sire!" John looked around until he spotted his own son running through the camp to come to a stop before him. The lad was pale and wide-eyed. At least, John thought, he hasn't called me father in front of the soldiers.

"What is it?" John demanded.

"We're down twenty more men! They've disappeared!"

"Deserted, you mean," John spat.

"No, Fa…" he stopped and cleared his throat, his eyes impossibly wider at the look of rage in Prince John's eyes. "N-no, Sire! They wouldn't! Not all of them!"

Prince John rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me they've been spirited away by…by… _spirits_?"

"Y-yes…I mean, no!"

More noise. Shouting. Prince John felt fear as he glanced around the camp. He squinted in a vain effort to pierce the darkness on the edges of the camp, but before he could see anything, silence fell.

Eerie silence.

For a moment the prince wondered if he had gone deaf, but in the time it took to form that thought, a sound, soft but more menacing than anything he'd yet heard would have made him jump a mile had he not been quite suddenly and firmly restrained.

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

"Untie them." Azeem stood behind Prince John, his scimitar held steady against the prince's throat.

Scowling, John turned to his son and the other guard. "Do as he says!"

The two leaned down over the bound men and loosened the ropes. The Christian was the first on his feet, and Azeem was sure it was the emotion of the moment at work. From what he could see, neither of his friends were without injury.

"Young Christian? Can you stand?" Azeem asked as the man began to sag.

He seemed not to hear at first, but then he nodded and climbed to his feet. He swayed alarmingly, and his brother took his arm. Fear filled the Christian's face and his eyes roamed his brother's body no doubt assessing his injuries.

Another man stepped forward. "Come. We await our King."

"Captain Kahlor of the King's Guard," Will whispered as they followed the man out.

Azeem took the Young Christian's other arm and supported some of his weight as the man sagged more and more under the exertion of moving at all. It was then that Azeem saw King Richard, thinner, more haggard than when last he'd seen him, but he stood resplendent in his armor and with a sword in his hand.

"Brother!" Richard called, and Azeem could see he relished the look on the prince's face. "I thank you for the accommodations, but I much prefer my own. Perhaps you would like to try the ones you set aside for me?"

He brandished his sword, and though Prince John called for aid, none of his soldiers dared to raise their weapons against King Richard and his guards.

In the end, it was a bloodless battle. Azeem was grateful for that. It was time to get the Christian back to his wife and get the Young Christian back to Sherwood.

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Robin looked in wonder at John Little, Much, Friar Tuck, and most of their comrades from Sherwood stood. He glanced at Will, a question in his eyes.

"Don't look at me," Will insisted. "If it's down to anyone, it must be Azeem."

The Moor smiled. "I spoke to John and Fanny before we left. They gathered some volunteers and came after us. I thought it best if Allah had more people to work with."

Robin smiled at Azeem and the others and then turned to Will. "Did they hurt you?"

Will smirked. "Well, it didn't tickle," he said, his head hanging down so his hair fell in his face. Robin sighed. Will had a habit of hiding behind the curtain of his hair, and Robin had hoped that, over time, he'd gain enough confidence not to fall into that habit. He put a gentle hand on Will's shoulder and he spoke softly, herding his brother a discreet distance from the group. "Brother, that man, what did he say to you?"

To his astonishment, Will simply froze. His face paled, his eyes widened, and his breath came in quick gasps. He swayed and would have fallen if Robin had not held onto him. "Will?" He called, concern and fear colliding within him.

"I'm fine," Will whispered, his head falling once more, but Robin held out a hand and cupped his cheek.

"Will…I am here for you. You are safe. I'm sorry you were ever brought into this, but let me help you."

Will nodded and drew himself up, straightening his shoulders. "I'm fine," he said again. "Threats from guards and noble men are not worth repeating." He said softly.

Robin was about to ask again when the men clustered nearby parted, and Marian was shouting his name and rushing toward him. His breath caught in his throat and he embraced his wife, whom he had not seen in several months. Even the joy of that reunion, however, could not overshadow his fear for his brother.

A Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Story

Several days later, rested and fed, Robin stood with Marian, Will, and Azeem before the King. They'd been talking about Prince John and his son, whom Richard had not even known existed.

"I've decided to send John to France," he said, "and I'll keep Rupert here in England. He be watched, but I think he can become an ally. He really only wanted family." He glanced at Will. "And I can understand how hard it is to try to reach out to a father you think doesn't want to know you. John used his need for family to persuade him to treason. Who wouldn't do such a thing if their father asked it of him?"

That behind him Richard cast a fond glance at Marian. "Are you sure I cannot persuade you to remain a bit longer?" The King asked, obviously wishing to visit with his favorite cousin. "Stay at least until the child is born."

Robin smiled and put his arm around Marian's shoulders, beaming in joy at the mention of the baby Marian had told him was coming.

To Will's relief, Marain declined politely. "We never meant to stay so long, Cousin. We must return home and finish rebuilding Locksley Manor. After all, the child must have a home."

The King nodded and looked to Robin. "I'm glad you're not permanently damaged, Robin. I regret that you got caught up in such palace intrigues."

"Palace intrigue?" Robin asked with a smile. "Funny words for it. Your brother nearly took your throne."

"Yes, that's true. And your brother saved it." The King turned his attention to Will. Will blushed and hung his head looking down at the floor and letting his hair hide his face.

"William of Locksley," The King called quietly.

Reluctantly, Will looked up. "Yes…S…sire?"

"Ah, no. Don't call me that. You were my friend when I had no one else. I am in your debt, and I will honor that. I will honor you." He stood and walked from his throne down to stand in front of Will. He held out a hand and waited for Will to take what he offered. "That is a ring much like the one I gave you before. This one is yours to keep. You may call on me whenever you have need. Not because you are the brother to the man who married my cousin, but because you are Will Scarlett—a good man who helped a prisoner by giving what you could."

Will stuttered out his gratitude.

The King tried once more to persuade his cousin to remain for a short while longer. "I'm planning to spend a bit more time here in the near future. If you will not stay now, please write to me soon and arrange to come for another visit." He kissed Marian's cheek and shook Robin's hand once more.

They were about two hours outside of the city when Will finally began to relax.

Robin and Will weren't quite recovered, so they would take their time returning. They stopped by a stream and set up a camp to partake of a light midday meal.

Robin was weak, though he wouldn't admit it and Marian fussed around him as though he had been at death's door. Will still had headaches from the blow when the guard had bashed the back of his head into the tree trunk. He tried not to think about it too much, and he was so relieved that they'd left the city behind that, for those first few days, he almost felt things had returned to normal. The longer they were on the road, however, the more his thoughts returned to little things that had happened during the search for Robin.

His hatred of nobles had blossomed and grown. Aside from King Richard, whom he'd somehow befriended when he'd thought the man behind the bricks was simply a peasant who, for little reason, had gained the hatred of a nobleman, the nobles had been much as he'd always assumed they would be. Haughty, superior, mean-spirited, they'd treated both Will and Azeem as though they were less. Always less. It was Marian's fall back into the courtly ways she'd long abandoned that had hurt him most.

More than once during the time of their search for Robin, Marian had used a tone he'd only heard from other nobles. A tone reserved for use with those they felt were beneath them. He knew she didn't really feel that way. At least he hoped she didn't. He'd been fairly certain he'd lose Robin once he was married, and though Marian had seemed to like him, it could be she was simply tolerating him. He was an uneducated peasant bastard after all, and even if Robin had accepted him, a notion that could still give Will the occasional doubt, Marian might not have. Marian was being asked to accept a former outlaw husband, a falling down castle, a rumor of devil worship that hadn't quite died away yet, and an uncouth, uneducated criminal for a brother-in-law.

It would be a lot for any woman to accept.

When they got back home, Will told himself he'd slip away. Find some other place to live so he wouldn't be a burden to her. Both Marian and Robin deserved better.

"Will?"

Robin's call had startled him. "Robin? Did you need something?" He glanced at his brother and his concern overpowered all his other worries.

"I'm all right, brother. You look distracted. Are you well?"

Will sighed. "Tired is all. He looked up at the trees surrounding them. "And glad to be out of that brick and mortar world." The confession took him by surprise. He hadn't meant to say it.

To his surprise, Robin laughed. "I know what you mean. I've never been happier to leave a place than I was to leave there." He glanced at Azeem. "I'm fairly certain Azeem agrees with us!"

"You would be right about that, Christian. I do not know how anyone can prefer that place to Sherwood. Though truthfully, Sherwood pales next to my home."

"I've been to your home," Robin started, but Azeem interrupted.

"You have been to my country. You have not seen my home. My home is a lovely one, not so grand as a castle, but warm, dry, and very large."

"How large?" Will asked. "You're not a noble are you?" Unconscious suspicion tinged his words.

"Not as you would think of it. I am a landowner. I am a businessman."

"I met you in prison."

"Where we met does not change the fact that I was a wealthy landowner at one time. One day, I will return to my homeland and see what remains."

"I would come with you to repay you for all you've done," Robin said.

Azeem smiled but shook his head. "No. That I cannot allow. Once you are settled into your home with your family gathered around you, I will return home alone. Otherwise, we will just continue to follow each other back and forth out of loyalty."

Will smiled. "What if that's what Allah wants?"

Azeem's eyes widened in surprise and then he laughed. "You are wiser than your brother, Young Christian! If that is Allah's wish, I'm sure he will let us know."

They settled back to their meal and Will watched as Marian fussed around Robin making sure he was comfortable. The worry in her eyes never disappeared entirely.

"Marian," Will said and then ducked his head in embarrassment at what he'd been about to say.

Marian crossed their small campsite and sat beside him. "What is it, Will?"

"Nothing," Will said, though he was sure his face was read just because of the warmth he felt there.

Her face took on a familiar one… worry, apprehension, and affection. "Will, what is it?" She turned to Robin. "Aren't you going to help?"

"Something is troubling you, Will. I've seen it in your eyes and it's been getting stronger since we left town. Speak to us. What is it?"

So Will looked at Marian. "I don't want to be an embarrassment to you. I wanted to tell you I'll return to Sherwood Forest. I won't stay in your home or in the Locksley home once it's been rebuilt. We can be friends, then, can't we?"

Marian blinked in surprise. "We're friends already aren't we, Will?"

"My Lady, I'm in your way. I know I am. You're newly married. You want to be alone with your husband. Who is a Lord, after all. I'm just…"

"Don't." Robin said it loud and clear, and when Will looked at his brother he was surprised to see anger. Rage. Irritation. Disgust. Will actually drew away from his brother, seeing for the first time the very look he'd always feared to see there. This was more than the anger and shock he'd shown when Will had first explained who he was, how they were related. No, this was disturbing on the face of the man he'd come to admire and even love as he'd never dreamed he could.

Robin got slowly to his feet and walked towards Will. Will found himself scrambling away in an uncoordinated rush, half on his feet and half on his knees as he tried to keep some distance between them. He saw Azeem and Marian flank Robin, both obviously worried he might hurt himself further.

To his surprise, Will felt hands on his arms and back, and for a moment he struggled, but John Little leaned into his line of sight. "We're on your side, Will Scarlett. Let us be."

Will nodded, but couldn't hide the fear in his eyes or the tremble in his frame as his head pounded and his heart raced. He turned back to Robin who'd come close enough that Azeem had put a restraining hand on his arm, and was whispering words Will couldn't hear and Robin wouldn't acknowledge.

"Think carefully about what your next words are going to be, Will Scarlett, because if you say one more thing berating yourself or comparing yourself to the lowest and basest of creatures, I swear to you, you and I may come to blows.

Will drew away from his friends somehow finding their support irritating on the heels of his brother's words. "We may come to blows? Shall I fetch your bow so you can fire an arrow into my other hand?"

A part of Will savored the hurt look in Robin's eyes as his anger dissipated in the face of the reminder of the one true hurt he'd ever done to Will. Another part instantly regretted his words. That was the part of him that had thought he'd found a home not in the soon to be rebuilt Locksley Manor, but simply beside his brother.

"Will…" Robin began.

"I'm sorry…" Will interrupted. He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself tightly and hung his head both in shame and to feel the familiar cover of his hair hiding his face, his flaws, from the world.

A moment later he was embraced fiercely as Marian flung herself at him. "Lady Marian…" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, Will, you're _my_ brother now, too. Call me Marian. You did that for a time."

He nodded. "I thought…at court, you seemed…I thought…" he shook his head, hanging it low again and letting her hug him until Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and he was forced to look up at his still angry brother.

"Marian left court a long time ago because she hates the games courtiers play. I never had to go to court because I went to the crusades instead." He sighed, and Will could see this had sidetracked him. He had other things to say and he couldn't find the words.

"Just say it, Robin, whatever it is," he said as he gently extricated himself from Marian's arms.

"Will, I don't know what it's like to grow up as you did, to never know your father, to sleep rough most nights, and to be ostracized by those around you, but I had hoped we could still make a connection. I hate it when you put yourself down. Do you not see how wonderful you are? How astonishing it is that you can be this strong, committed, passionate man, who still found it in his heart to forgive me for ruining your life?" He put out a hand as Will opened his mouth to protest. "You said it yourself, and I see the truth of it. And whatever's happened to us these last few months, I want us to move past all of it. We head home now, and if you prefer Sherwood to Locksley Manor, then you shall live where you please, but if you have decided to live there because you don't feel you belong in our world, or worse because you think that _we_ think you don't belong in that world, then I would rather leave the Manor a ruin and live among the trees with you."

Will blinked in astonishment at the words and at the thought that his brother would truly give up so much for him. He looked hesitantly at Marian who surprised him once more with a smile so brilliant it rivaled the one she'd worn on her wedding day. "Will, if I did not love Sherwood Forest I would not have chosen to be married there."

Will looked down considering what they were offering, but shook his head. "We should rebuild the Manor. Your child deserves the life I never got to live, but I cannot give up the Wood completely. Perhaps I will just spend the spring and summer months in the forest, and retreat to your home in the fall and winter." He shook his head. "I do so hate the cold." It was true, he'd never been fond of the chill of England's winters, but since the time he'd spent in that cage hanging above the ruins of Locksley Manor and exposed to the elements, he'd discovered that he felt the cold more quickly and keenly than he ever had before.

"It's not _our_ home," Robin said gesturing to himself and Marian. "It belongs as much to you as to us, brother. Father would have wanted it that way."

"He didn't even know about me, did he?"

"I cannot say for sure, but I cannot believe he would knowingly abandon you."

Will shrugged. "If you believe it, then I do, too," he said with as much conviction as he could muster."

Robin beamed and the brothers embraced taking comfort in each other until they both began to sway on their feet. Azeem, Marian, and the others herded them towards the fire to sit and partake of their meal once more, and Will Scarlett, sitting among friends in a familiar setting of trees, rocks, and roads, felt more at home than ever in his life.


End file.
